El largo camino a casa
by justatwilightgirl
Summary: Isabella sabe que es culpable de algo, porque así se lo han dicho y que por eso su madre la somete a terrible castigos y malos tratos. Su mundo da un repentino vuelco cuando su madre la abandona en un convento. Allí crecerá al amparo del cariño y el afecto de las monjas y conocerá que hay que recorrer un gran camino llenos de obstáculos para encontrar la felicidad.
1. Prologo

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen,**

**Prologo **

Con apenas siete años, Isabella sabe que es culpable de algo, porque así se lo han dicho y que por eso su madre la somete a terrible castigos y malos tratos. Y también sabe que su padre es incapaz de protegerla. Su mundo, una confusa mezcla de miedo, soledad y dolor, da un repentino vuelco cuando su madre la abandona en un convento. Allí crecerá al amparo del cariño y el afecto de las monjas, pero el amor prohibido que le despierta un joven sacerdote provocará otro dramático cambio en su vida y la obligará a salir al mundo real para enfrentarse a sus duros retos…

La odisea de una niña maltratada que, una vez convertida en mujer, tiene valor para liberarse del pasado y tomar las riendas de su propio destino. Toda una lección de entereza, esperanza y amor.

**Nueva adaptación, subiré el primer capitulo en unas horas más :D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 1**

El reloj del vestíbulo tintineaba insistentemente mientras Isabella Swan se ocultaba en la oscuridad del armario. Los abrigos de invierno le rozaban la cara cada vez que empujaba su cuerpecito hacia el fondo y en el proceso tropezó con las botas de su madre. Era un buen escondite. Allí nunca se les ocurriría mirar, y menos ahora, en pleno verano neoyorquino.

El calor en el abarrotado armario era sofocante. Con la mirada pasmada, Isabella oyó acercarse pasos y contuvo la respiración. El martilleo de los tacones de su madre pasó frente al armario como un tren expreso y ella notó la ráfaga de aire en la cara. Aliviada, se permitió respirar una vez y volvió a contener el aliento, como si su sonido pudiera atraer la atención de su madre. Con apenas seis años sabía ya que su madre poseía poderes sobrenaturales. Dondequiera que se escondiera siempre acababa encontrándola, como si pudiera detectar su olor. Era la inevitable atracción de una madre hacia su hija, de esos ojos chocolates y profundos que todo lo veían y sabían. Isabella era consciente de que por mucho que se escondiera su madre siempre acababa encontrándola, mas tenía que intentarlo.

Isabella era, para su edad, una niña menuda tanto de peso como de altura, y sus enormes ojos chocolates y sus rizos marrones le daban el aspecto de un duendecillo. La gente que la conocía decía que era como un ángel. Siempre parecía estar espantada, como un ángel recién caído sobre la tierra que ignora lo que le espera. Nada de lo que había vivido durante esos seis años guardaba parecido alguno con lo que hubieran podido prometerle en el cielo.

Los tacones de su madre pasaron de nuevo frente al armario. Esta vez el martilleo fue más fuerte y la niña comprendió que la búsqueda se había intensificado. A estas alturas el armario de su cuarto ya estaría patas arriba, así como el de las herramientas, situado detrás de la cocina y el cobertizo del jardín. Vivían en el East Side, en una casa angosta con un pequeño y cuidado jardín. Su madre detestaba la jardinería, pero un japonés venía dos veces por semana para podar las plantas y segar la diminuta parcela de césped. Pero su madre, ante todo, odiaba el desorden, odiaba el ruido, odiaba la suciedad, odiaba las mentiras, odiaba los perros, y ella tenía razones para sospechar que, más que cualquier otra cosa, odiaba a los niños. Los niños mentían, decía su madre, eran bulliciosos y siempre estaban sucios. Se pasaba el día ordenando a su hija que no se ensuciara, que no saliera de su cuarto, que no hiciera ruido. Isabella no podía escuchar la radio ni utilizar lápices de colores porque lo manchaba todo. En una ocasión se destrozó su mejor vestido, cuando su padre estaba en un lugar llamado Corea. Había regresado a casa el año anterior, tras dos años de ausencia. Todavía guardaba el uniforme en el fondo de un armario. Isabella lo vio una vez, mientras se escondía. Tenía botones brillantes y tela áspera. Nunca había visto a su padre con él. Era un hombre alto, esbelto y guapo, con unos ojos chocolates como los suyos y un pelo marrón también como el suyo aunque una pizca más oscuro. Y cuando regresó a casa después de la guerra, a Isabella le recordó al Príncipe Encantado de Cenicienta. Su madre se parecía a la reina de algunos cuentos que había leído. Era hermosa y elegante, pero siempre estaba enfadada. Se irritaba por cosas sin importancia, como los modales de ella en la mesa, sobre todo cuando la comida se le salía del plato o volcaba un vaso. Una vez derramó zumo sobre el vestido de su madre. A lo largo de los años Isabella había hecho cosas terribles.

Se acordaba de todas ellas y se esforzaba por no repetirlas, pero no lo conseguía. No quería que su madre se enfadara con ella. No era su intención ensuciarse, derramar comida u olvidar el sombrero en el colegio. Lo hacía sin querer, le explicaba a su madre con mirada suplicante. Pero por mucho que se esforzaba, siempre acababa haciendo algo malo.

Los tacones de aguja pasaron nuevamente por delante del armario, esta vez más despacio, y ella comprendió que la búsqueda estaba tocando a su fin. Era el último lugar que quedaba por registrar y su madre iba a encontrarla de un momento a otro. La niña de los ojos grandes pensó en entregarse. Su madre le decía a veces que no la habría castigado si hubiese sido lo bastante valiente para entregarse. Pero casi nunca lo era. Lo había intentado una o dos veces, pero siempre demasiado tarde, y su madre le decía que de haber confesado un poco antes las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Todo sería diferente si Isabella se comportara debidamente, si contestara sólo cuando le preguntaban, si mantuviese su cuarto ordenado, si no jugara con los guisantes y manchara la mesa, si no se estropeara los zapatos en el jardín. La lista de errores e infracciones era interminable. Isabella se daba cuenta de lo mala que había sido toda su vida, de lo mucho que sus padres la querrían sólo con que les obedeciera y dejara de causarles tanto pesar. Era una niña horrible, una decepción. Ella lo sabía, y llevaba toda su corta existencia soportando esa pesada carga. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por cambiar, por ganarse el amor y la aprobación de sus padres pero hasta ahora sólo había conseguido fallarles. Su madre no se cansaba de decírselo.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente al armario y tras un breve e interminable silencio la puerta se abrió de golpe. Isabella cerró los ojos para protegerse de la luz que se filtraba entre los abrigos. La había alcanzado un finísimo rayo, pero para ella fue como si tuviera el sol delante. Podía percibir la proximidad de su madre y el pesado aroma de su perfume. El frufrú de las enaguas fue el aviso final. Los abrigos se separaron poco a poco, creando un profundo pasadizo que llegaba hasta lo más hondo del armario. Y durante un largo instante sus miradas se encontraron. No se dijeron nada. Isabella sabía que era preferible no disculparse ni llorar. Sus ojos, ya de por sí enormes, se abrieron aún más cuando vieron cómo la ira desencajaba el rostro de la mujer. Con un solo gesto agarró a Isabella del brazo, la levantó del suelo y tiró de ella con tal fuerza que el aire le silbó en los oídos. Y en cuanto la tuvo delante le asestó el primer golpe y ella cayó al suelo con estrépito. Pero no emitió ningún gemido ni sollozo cuando su madre le propinó un golpe en la coronilla, la levantó del suelo y le abofeteó la cara con violencia. Su voz fue, para Isabella, ensordecedora:

-¡Otra vez escondiéndote!

La mujer habría sido muy bella si sus ojos no hubiesen reflejado aquella rabia desenfrenada que le deformaba el rostro. Llevaba la melena, larga y morena, recogida en un moño holgado. Era una mujer distinguida, con una figura adorable. Llevaba un vestido de seda azul caro y elegante. Sus manos lucían dos enormes anillos de zafiros que, como siempre, se habían quedado marcados en la cara de Isabella. La pequeña tenía un pequeño corte en la cabeza y marcas en la mejilla a causa de la bofetada. Renée Swan abofeteó a su hija en el oído derecho y empezó a zarandearla.

-¡Siempre te estás escondiendo! –gritó-. ¡No haces otra cosa que darnos problemas! ¿De qué tienes miedo ahora, mocosa? Seguro que has hecho algo malo, o de lo contrario no te esconderías en el armario.

-No he hecho nada… te lo aseguro… -susurró Isabella mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento y miraba a su madre con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas. La paliza le había robado el aire y el alma-. Lo siento, mami… Lo siento…

-No es cierto… Nunca lo sientes… Siempre me estás haciendo enfadar con tu mal comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros, desgraciada? No puedo creer que tu padre y yo tengamos que soportar…

Empujó a su hija, que resbaló por el lustroso suelo, pero sólo unos centímetros, y en ese momento un zapato de tacón alto le asestó en el muslo una patada cargada de odio. Las peores magulladuras se producían siempre en los brazos, las piernas y el torso, donde la gente no podía verlas. Las marcas de la cara siempre desaparecían en unas horas. Era como si su madre supiera instintivamente dónde pegar. Tenía mucha experiencia. Llevaba años haciéndolo. Prácticamente los mismos que tenía Isabella.

No hubo palabras de remordimiento ni de consuelo para Isabella. Ningún esfuerzo por disculparse o aliviar su dolor. Sabía que si se levantaba demasiado pronto haría estallar de nuevo la ira de su madre, así que bajó la cabeza, y con las mejillas bañadas en un llanto silencioso, clavó la mirada en el suelo, como si quedándose así pudiera desaparecer.

-Levántate de una vez –la pequeña recibió otro tirón del brazo y una última bofetada en la sien-. Cómo te odio, Isabella. Eres patética…Mira qué sucia estás… menuda cara.

En el rostro angelical de Isabella habían aparecido como por arte de magia dos manchas negras que se mezclaban con las lágrimas. Cualquier persona se habría compadecido de ella, pero no su madre.

Renée Swan era una criatura de otro mundo, todo menos una madre. Abandonada por sus padres cuando era una niña, encomendada a su tía de Minnesota, había vivido en un mundo frío y solitario con una tía soltera que apenas le dirigía la palabra y que en invierno la obligaba a cargar leña y quitar la nieve del camino. Era la época de la Depresión. Sus padres habían perdido casi todo su dinero y emigrado a Europa a vivir con lo poco que les quedaba. No había sitio para Renée en su mundo ni en sus corazones. Habían perdido a su hijo, el hermano de Renée, a causa de la difteria, y ninguno de los dos sentía especial aprecio por la pequeña. Renée vivió con su tía de Minnesota hasta los dieciocho años y luego se fue a Nueva York a vivir con unos primos. A los veinte se encontró con Charlie Swan, viejo a migo de su hermano y al que conocía desde la infancia, y se casó con él dos años más tarde. Los padres de Charlie habían tenido más suerte que los de Renée. Su fortuna había permanecido intacta durante la Depresión. Bien criado, bien alimentado y bien educado, aunque sin grandes ambiciones ni fortaleza de carácter, Charlie había conseguido un trabajo en un banco y cuando vio a Renée se quedó prendado de su hermosura.

En aquella época Renée era bonita y joven, casi una belleza, y a Charlie le volvía loco su indiferencia. Le rogó, le suplicó desesperadamente que se casara con él, y cuanto más insistía más distante se mostraba ella. Tardó cerca de dos años en convencerla de que fuera su esposa. Quiso tener hijos nada más casarse, le compró una casa preciosa y estaba tan orgulloso de Renée que casi cacareaba cuando se la presentaba a sus amistades. Con todo, tardó casi otros dos años en convencerla de que tuvieran un hijo. Renée siempre decía que necesitaba más tiempo. Y aunque nunca lo confesó, lo cierto era que no quería ser madre. Había tenido una infancia tan infeliz que la idea de traer niños al mundo le resultaba muy poco atractiva. No obstante, significaba tanto para Charlie que al final cedió. Pero enseguida lo lamentó. Estuvo enferma durante todo el embarazo y el parto fue una experiencia horrible que nunca repetiría ni olvidaría. En opinión de Renée, y a pesar del adorable bulto rosado que le colocaron en los brazos al día siguiente, no merecía la pena. Y desde el principio le molestó la atención que Charlie prestaba a la criatura. Mostraba la misma pasión que en otros tiempos había mostrado por ella. De repente se hubiera dicho que sólo podía pensar en Isabella: tenía frío, tenía calor, había comido, le había cambiado el pañal, había reparado en su preciosa sonrisa… Charlie veía en la pequeña un enorme parecido con la abuela paterna. Y a Renée le entraban ganas de gritar.

Renée volvió a sus antiguas aficiones como ir de compras, salir a tomar el té por la tarde o almorzar con las amigas. Y cada vez le apetecía más salir por la noche. No tenía el menor interés por la niña. En una ocasión confesó a sus compañeras de bridge que su hija le resultaba soporífera y repulsiva. Y a las mujeres les hizo gracia la forma en que lo decía. Renée hablaba con una franqueza que sonaba divertida. No mostraba ningún instinto maternal, pero Charlie estaba convencido de que con el tiempo se le iría despertando. A algunas personas simplemente no se les daban bien los niños, se decía cada vez que veía a su esposa con Isabella.

Todavía era muy joven, sólo tenía veinticuatro años, y muy guapa. Estaba seguro de que Isabella lograría conquistar el corazón de su madre a medida que creciera. Pero ese día nunca llegó. De hecho, Renée estuvo a punto de volverse loca cuando Isabella empezó a gatear y encaramarse a las mesas.

-Mira como lo deja todo esa cría. Sólo rompe cosas y siempre está sucia…

-Es sólo una niña –decía Charlie con suavidad al tiempo que levantaba a Isabella del suelo, la abrazaba y le soplaba en la barriguita.

-¡Ya basta! –Protestaba Renée -. Es repugnante.

Renée, a diferencia de Charlie, apenas tocaba a Isabella. Su primera niñera enseguida se dio cuenta y se lo comentó a Charlie. Según ella, Renée tenía celos de su propia hija. A Charlie la idea le pareció absurda, pero con el tiempo empezó a preguntarse si no habría algo de verdad en ella. Cada vez que él hablaba o abrazaba a la pequeña, Renée se ponía furiosa. Y para cuando Isabella cumplió dos años, le golpeaba las manos cada vez que alargaba el brazo para tocar algún objeto. En su opinión, Isabella debía estar siempre en su cuarto.

-No podemos tenerla todo el día confinada –protestaba Charlie cuando llegaba del trabajo y encontraba a Isabella en su habitación.

-Lo destroza todo –respondía Renée enfadada.

Y más se enfadó aún el día que Charlie alabó los hermosos tirabuzones de su hija. A la mañana siguiente Isabella tuvo su primer corte de pelo. Renée la llevó a la peluquería con la niñera y a su regreso los tirabuzones ya no estaban. Y cuando Charlie preguntó por qué lo había hecho, su esposa le contestó que era bueno para la niña.

La rivalidad se agravó cuando Isabella empezó a decir frases enteras y a correr por los pasillos llamando a su padre. Intuyendo el peligro, solía dibujar un amplio círculo para esquivar a su madre. Renée a duras penas podía contener la rabia cuando les veía jugar, y el día que Charlie empezó a criticarla por el poco tiempo que dedicaba a su hija se hizo el abismo entre ellos. Renée estaba harta de las quejas de su marido. Consideraba su actitud repulsiva y poco masculina.

Isabella recibió la primera zurra a los tres años, una mañana en que el plato del desayuno se le cayó al suelo. Renée estaba sentada a su lado, tomando una taza de café, y en cuanto el plato tocó el suelo se volvió hacia su hija y la abofeteó.

-No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así ¿entendido? –gritó-. ¿Me has oído? –Isabella, cuyos rizos habían aparecido de nuevo, miró a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y el miedo reflejado en la cara-. ¡Contéstame!

-Lo siento, mami…

Charlie acababa de entrar en la habitación y presenció la escena, pero estaba tan espantado que no hizo nada por detener a su esposa. Temía que su intervención empeorara las cosas. Nunca había visto a Re Renée ne tan enojada. Tres años de rabia, celos y frustración acababan de estallar como un volcán colmado hasta el borde.

-¡La próxima vez te daré un azote en el trasero! –dijo Renée con el rostro colérico mientras zarandeaba a su hija-. Eres una niña muy mala, y a la gente no le gustan las niñas malas.

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia su padre, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Pero Charlie no dijo nada. Tenía miedo. Y cuando Renée reparó en su presencia, cogió a la niña y se la llevó al cuarto sin desayunar, y antes de irse la zurró en el trasero. Isabella se quedó tumbada en la cama, llorando.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo –dijo Charlie con calma cuando Renée regresó a la mesa para servirse otra taza de café con mano temblorosa.

-Si no lo hago tu hija acabará siendo una delincuente juvenil. La disciplina es buena para los niños.

Charlie había tenido padres benévolos y todavía no daba crédito a la reacción de Renée. Por otro lado, sabía que Isabella sacaba de quicio a su madre. Renée no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que la niña nació y ahora siempre estaba enojada con Charlie. Hacía tiempo que las esperanzas de tener una familia numerosa y feliz se habían desvanecido para él.

-Ignoro qué hizo para ponerte así, pero seguro que no fue tan grave.

-Rompió un plato a propósito. No pienso permitir esta clase de berrinches en mi casa.

-A lo mejor lo hizo sin querer –repuso Charlie para intentar calmar a su esposa, pero sólo consiguió irritarla aún más.

Dijera lo que dijera para defender a su hija, Renée siempre se negaba a escucharle.

-Disciplinar a Isabella es tarea mía. Yo no te digo cómo tienes que dirigir la oficina –masculló y se levantó de la mesa.

En seis meses, la "disciplina" de Isabella se convirtió en una tarea de jornada completa para Renée. Siempre había alguna falta que merecía un azote, una bofetada o una paliza, como jugar sobre el césped del jardín y mancharse las rodillas de verde, o retozar con el gato de los vecinos y recibir un arañazo en el brazo. Pero el día que Isabella se cayó en la calle y se manchó el vestido y los calcetines de sangre, la ofensa le costó la peor paliza recibida hasta entonces, justo antes de su cuarto cumpleaños. Charlie sabía lo de las palizas y las presenciaba a menudo, pero se veía incapaz de detener a Renée. Y si intentaba consolar a su hija la situación empeoraba, de modo que era más fácil aceptar las explicaciones de Renée. Al final decidió que era preferible callar y tratar de no pensar. Se decía que a lo mejor Renée tenía razón. Quizá la disciplina era buena para los niños.

Charlie había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, nadie a quien contarle lo que Renée le hacía a su hija.

Isabella se había convertido en un modelo de niña. Apenas hablaba, recogía la mesa con esmero, doblaba su ropa meticulosamente, obedecía a pie juntillas y jamás replicaba. Tal vez Renée estuviera en lo cierto. Había que reconocer que los resultados eran impresionantes. Y cuando se sentaban a la mesa Isabella no hablaba y mantenía sus ojos abiertos en par en par.

Sin embargo, a los ojos menos generosos de su madre Isabella estaba muy lejos de ser una niña modélica. Siempre encontraba algún motivo para regañarla, castigarla o azotarla. Con el tiempo las palizas se hicieron más prolongadas y frecuentes. Los cachetes regían cualquier intercambio entre ellas, como también las sacudidas, los golpes y las bofetadas. Charlie temía que algún día Renée hiriera seriamente a la niña, pero se guardaba su opinión. Para él la discreción era la mejor de las virtudes y procuraba convencerse de que Renée no estaba obrando mal, pero también se aseguraba de no ver nunca los moretones. Según Renée, la niña era torpe y se caía a cada momento, de modo que no podían dejarla ir en bicicleta o aprender a patinar. Las privaciones que le imponían buscaban protegerla, y los morados constituían la prueba de que Isabella era tan torpe como aseguraba su madre.

Para cuando cumplió seis años, las palizas se habían convertido en algo habitual. Charlie las evitaba, Isabella las esperaba y Renée las disfrutaba. Esa se habría puesto hecha una fiera si alguien le hubiera sugerido esto último. Las palizas eran por el bien de la niña, decía. Eran "necesarias". Impedían que la cría les saliera más mimada de lo que ya estaba. Isabella sabía que era una niña muy mala. De lo contrario su madre no tendría que pegarle, de lo contrario su padre impediría que su madre la zurrara, de lo contrario ambos la querrían. Pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que no se merecía el cariño de sus padres, que sus faltas eran terribles. Lo sabía porque su madre se lo decía.

Y esa tarde de verano, cuando su madre la levantó del suelo y le dio otra bofetada antes de enviarla a su cuarto, Isabella vio a su padre en la puerta. Sabía que había presenciado la paliza y que, como siempre, no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Charlie tenía expresión lúgubre y cuando Isabella pasó por su lado, en lugar de consolarla o acariciarla, desvió la vista. No podía soportar la mirada de su hija.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto y no te muevas de allí!

Las palabras de Renée retumbaron en los oídos de Isabella mientras subía lentamente las escaleras palpándose la mejilla. Sabía que era una niña mayor y que las cosas que hacía eran terribles. Y nada más cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se le escapó un sollozo y corrió hacia la cama para abrazar a su muñeca. Era el único juguete que su madre le permitía tener. Su abuela paterna se la había regalado antes de morir. Era rubia y tenía los ojos y las pestañas grandes y azules, y la quería muchísimo. Se llamaba Meredith y era su única aliada. Isabella estaba ahora meciéndose en la cama, aferrada a su muñeca, preguntándose por qué su madre le pegaba con tanta saña, por qué era una niña tan horrible, pero de pronto recordó la mirada de su padre. Parecía muy decepcionado, como si hubiese esperado algo mejor que ese pequeño monstruo que, según su madre, tenía por hija. Isabella le creía. Todo lo hacía mal. Por mucho que se esforzaba no había manera de complacerles, de detener lo inevitable, de escapar… Y entonces comprendió que siempre sería así. Nunca conseguiría ser lo bastante buena, nunca conquistaría el corazón de sus padres. Siempre supo que no la querían y que no merecía ser amada. Sólo merecía el dolor que su madre le causaba. Lo sabía, pero aún así se preguntaba por qué tenía que doler tanto, por qué su madre se enfadaba siempre tanto con ella, qué había hecho para que la odiaran de ese modo… Y comprendió que no tenía la respuesta y que nadie podía rescatarla. Ni siquiera su padre. Meredith era cuanto poseía en este mundo, su única amiga. No tenía abuelos, ni tíos, ni amigos ni primos. No le permitían jugar con otros niños, probablemente porque era muy mala. Y en cualquier caso, seguro que los niños la despreciarían. ¿Cómo podía gustar Isabella a alguien si no gustaba siquiera a sus padres, si era una niña tan mala? Sabía que no podía contar a nadie lo que le hacían porque con eso confirmaría lo mala que era, y cuando en el colegio le preguntaban sobre sus morados, ella explicaba que se había caído por las escaleras o que había tropezado con el perro, aunque no tenían perro. Sabía que debía guardar el secreto o de lo contrario la gente se enteraría de lo malvada que era, y ella no quería eso.

También sabía que la culpa no era de sus padres. La culpa era suya, por ser tan mala, por cometer tantos errores, por hacer enfadar a su madre. Ella era la culpable. Y allí, tumbada en la cama y abrazando a su muñeca, oyó a sus padres. Estaban gritando, como siempre, y ella sabía que también eso era culpa suya. Nunca alcanzaba entender lo que su padre decía, pero probablemente hablaba de ella, de lo mala que era. Isabella hacía que se pelearan, que se enfadaran. Hacía infeliz a todo el mundo.

Poco a poco, entre lágrimas, fue quedándose dormida, sin cenar, con la mejilla dolorida y el muslo palpitante. Intentó pensar en otros lugares: en un jardín, en un parque lleno de gente feliz, niños que reían y querían que Isabella jugara con ellos, una mujer alta y hermosa se acercaba, le tendía los brazos y le decía que la quería… Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, y todo lo demás se desvaneció. Isabella se durmió abrazada a su muñeca.

-¡A este paso acabarás matándola! –dijo Charlie a su mujer, que le miró con una sonrisa despectiva.

Charlie había tomado unas copas de más y se tambaleaba ligeramente. La bebida había comenzado al mismo tiempo que las palizas. Era más fácil beber que intentar detener los azotes o justificar el comportamiento de Renée. La bebida hacía que la situación fuera casi soportable para él, pero no para Isabella.

-Gracias a mis esfuerzos es posible que no acabe siendo una borracha como su padre. Probablemente le esté ahorrando mucho sufrimiento futuro.

Sentada en el sofá, Renée miró a su marido con desdén mientras éste se preparaba otro Martini.

-Lo peor es que lo crees.

-¿insinúas que soy demasiado dura con ella? –repuso Renée, furiosa ante el desafío de su marido.

-¿Demasiado dura? ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez echar un vistazo a sus morados? ¿Cómo crees que se los hace?

-¿Acaso intentas culparme de ellos? No seas ridículo. Se cae de bruces al suelo cada vez que se calza los zapatos. –encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en el sofá para observar cómo Charlie se bebía el martini.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar? Estás hablando con tu marido. Sé lo que sientes por Isabella, y ella también lo sabe… la pobre criatura no se lo merece.

-Yo tampoco ¿Tienes idea de lo que tengo que aguantar? Un pequeño monstruo es lo que se oculta debajo de esos ricitos y esos inocentes ojos chocolates que tanto te gustan.

Charlie la miró como si le hubiesen descorrido un velo de los ojos.

-Tienes celos de Isabella ¿no es así? De eso se trata ¿vedad? Puros celos. Estás celosa de tu propia hija.

-Estás borracho –dijo Renée, agitando desdeñosamente su cigarrillo.

-Tengo razón y lo sabes. Estás enferma. Lamento mucho por Isabella el haberla tenido. No se merece la vida que le estamos dando… que tú le estás dando.

No se responsabilizaba de la crueldad de su mujer y se enorgullecía de no haber pegado nunca a Isabella. No obstante, nunca había hecho nada para protegerla.

-Si lo que pretendes es hacerme sentir culpable, ahórrate la molestia. Sé lo que hago.

-¿De veras? Le das una paliza casi diaria. ¿Es eso lo que tenías previsto para ella?

Horrorizado, Charlie apuró el vaso y empezó a notar el efecto de su cuarto martini. A veces necesitaba más para olvidar las cosas que Renée hacía.

-Es una niña muy difícil, Charlie. Hay que darle una lección.

-Estoy seguro de que nunca olvidará tus lecciones –dijo Charlie con la mirada vidriosa.

-Eso espero. No es bueno mimar a los niños. Isabella sabe que tengo razón y nunca protesta cuando la castigo. Sabe que se lo merece.

-Está demasiado asustada para protestar. Probablemente tiene miedo de que la mates si dice algo o intenta resistirse.

-Cielo santo, hablas de mí como si fuera una asesina.

Renée cruzó sus esbeltas piernas, pero hacía años que Charlie no sentía atracción por ella. La detestaba por lo que le hacía a Isabella, pero no lo suficiente para detenerla o abandonarla. Le faltaban agallas y estaba empezando a detestarse por ello.

-Dentro de unos años deberíamos enviarla a un internado para que no tenga que soportarnos. Se lo merece.

-Primero se merece que la eduquemos como es debido.

-¿Es así como lo llamas? ¿Educación? ¿Viste el moretón que tenía en la mejilla cuando subió a su cuarto?

-Mañana habrá desaparecido –repuso Renée con calma.

Charlie sabía que tenía razón, pero odiaba reconocerlo. Renée siempre sabía la fuerza que debía utilizar para que los cardenales no aparecieran en las zonas descubiertas del cuerpo de Isabella. Las señales de los brazos y las piernas eran otra historia.

-Eres una zorra despreciable y estás enferma –le espetó Charlie antes de dirigirse al dormitorio.

Lo era, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y por el camino se detuvo en el cuarto de su hija. Reinaba el silencio y la cama parecía vacía, pero cuando se acercó sigilosamente vio un pequeño bulto en un extremo y supo que era Isabella. Siempre dormía de ese modo, oculta en el fondo de la cama para que su madre no la encontrara cuando iba a buscarla. Los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar el cuerpecito maltratado y asustado de su hija. Ni siquiera se atrevió a trasladarla hasta la almohada vacía. Con ello sólo conseguiría exponerla a la ira de Renée si entraba. La dejó donde estaba, sola y aparentemente olvidada, y se fue a su habitación mientras meditaba acerca de lo injusta que era la vida y de la desgracia que había recaído sobre su hija. Con todo, sabía que no podía hacer nada para salvarla. A su manera, ante su esposa se sentía tan impotente como Isabella. Y se detestaba por ello.

**Nueva adaptación, espero les guste. Una historia un poco triste pero con un muy buen mensaje, no les contare más (ni siquiera el final). Nos vemos mañana en una nueva actualización **

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Los invitados empezaron a llegar a la residencia de la calle 69 Este poco después de las ocho. Algunos eran personajes conocidos. Había un príncipe ruso con una chica inglesa y las compañeras de bridge de Renée, y el director del banco donde trabajaba Charlie había venido con su mujer, camareros de esmoquin ofrecían copas de champán en bandejas de plata a los invitados que iban llegando. Isabella, entretanto, los observaba desde lo alto de la escalera. Le encantaba ver llegar a los invitados a las fiestas que organizaban sus padres.

Su madre estaba preciosa con su vestido de raso negro y su padre se veía elegantísimo con su esmoquin. Los vestidos de las mujeres refulgían en el vestíbulo y sus joyas emitían destellos bajo la luz de las velas. Luego desaparecían atraídas por la música y las voces. A Renée y Charlie les encantaba ofrecer fiestas. Ahora eran menos frecuentes, pero todavía les gustaba divertirse a todo lujo de tanto en tanto. Isabella adoraba ver la llegada de los invitados y tumbarse luego en la cama para escuchar la música.

Era septiembre, el comienzo de la temporada social de Nueva York, y ella acababa de cumplir siete años. La fiesta no se debía a ningún motivo especial, sólo pretendía reunir a algunos amigos, y Bella reconoció a unos cuantos. La mayoría siempre había sido amable con ella las pocas veces que la habían visto. Sus padres nunca la presentaban en sociedad, y ella siempre estaba allí, oculta en lo alto de la escalera, olvidada por todos. Renée opinaba que los niños no debían aparecer en las reuniones sociales, y para ella la existencia de Isabella carecía de toda importancia. De tanto en tanto alguna amiga le preguntaba por su hija, sobre todo en el club de bridge, y Renée hacía un gesto airado con la mano, como si Isabella fuera un insecto fastidioso que se había cruzado en su camino. No había fotografías de ella en la casa, pero había un montón de Renée y Charlie en marcos de plata. Ella jamás aparecía en las fotos. Dejar constancia de su infancia no era importante para sus padres.

Isabella sonrió cuando en el vestíbulo entró una mujer rubia muy bonita. Marianne Marks lucía un vestido de gasa blanca que parecía flotar y estaba hablando con su marido. Era una amiga íntima de los padres de Isabella y su esposo trabajaba con Charlie. De su cuello pendía un collar de diamantes, y sus manos aceptaron con elegancia la copa de champán que le ofrecía el camarero. En ese momento alzó instintivamente la vista y vio a ella. Una aureola fulgurante rodeaba la cabeza de Marianne. Entonces la niña se dio cuenta de que los destellos provenían de una pequeña diadema de diamantes. Marianne Marks parecía la reina de las hadas.

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –preguntó la mujer con una dulce sonrisa a la niña del camisón de franela rosa oculta en el último escalón.

-Shhh… -se llevó un dedo a los labios y frunció el entrecejo. Si sus padres la descubrían, tendría serios problemas.

-Oh… -Marianne Marks comprendió la situación, o por lo menos eso creía, y echó a correr escaleras arriba. Llevaba unas sandalias de raso blanco con tacón y no hizo ningún ruido. Su marido esperaba abajo contemplando sonriente a su mujer y a la hermosa niña que ahora susurraba algo a Marianne mientras ésta le daba un abrazo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Contemplando a los invitados?

-¡Estás guapísima! –exclamó Isabella al tiempo que respondía con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Marianne Marks era todo lo que su madre no era: guapa y rubia, de ojos grandes y chocolates como los suyos y una sonrisa que iluminaba cuanto había a su alrededor. Para Isabella era casi mágica y a veces se preguntaba por qué no podía tener una madre como ella. Marianne tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Renée y su rostro se entristecía cada vez que explicaba que no tenía hijos. A lo mejor todo era un error, a lo mejor Isabella estaba destinaba a una mujer como Marianne pero había ido a parar con sus padres porque era muy mala y merecía que la castigaran. No podía imaginarse a Marianne castigando a nadie. Era demasiado dulce y amable y siempre parecía feliz. Y cuando se inclinó para besarla, Isabella pudo oler el delicioso aroma de su perfume. Odiaba el perfume de su madre.

-¿Por qué no bajas un rato? –le preguntó Marianne, deseosa de cogerla en brazos y llevársela abajo.

La pequeña le tenía conquistado el corazón. Todo en ella le hacía querer amarla y protegerla. Isabella era una de esas almas frágiles que conmovían, y cuando Marianne le cogió la mano, sus dedos menudos y fríos le dieron un tirón fuerte e implorante.

-No, no… no puedo bajar… -susurró-. Mamá se enfadaría mucho. Debería estar en la cama. –Isabella conocía el castigo por levantarse en contra de las órdenes de su madre, pero la tentación de observar a los invitados era demasiado grande. Y de tanto en tanto le caía un premio como éste-. ¿Es una corona de verdad?

Marianne parecía el hada madrina de Cenicienta, y Robert Marks, que la esperaba pacientemente al pie de la escalera, estaba guapísimo.

-Es una diadema –rió Marianne. Isabella tenía que llamarla tía Marianne o señora Marks. El castigo por dirigirse a los adultos por su nombre de pila era severo-. Pertenecía a mi abuela.

-¿Tu abuela era reina? –preguntó Isabella con aquellos enormes ojos avispados que tanto enternecían el corazón de Marianne Marks.

-No, mi abuela sólo era una vieja dama de Boston. Pero conoció a la reina de Inglaterra en una ocasión y fue cuando lució esta diadema. Pensé que sería divertido ponérmela esta noche. –se la quitó con cuidado y la colocó sobre los marrones tirabuzones de Isabella-. Ahora pareces una princesa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la niña con cara de pasmo. ¿Cómo alguien tan malo como ella podía parecer una princesa?

-Ahora lo verás.

Marianne la condujo hasta un espejo antiguo que había en el pasillo. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. La hermosa mujer estaba junto a ella mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, y la diadema de diamantes refulgía sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, es preciosa… y tú también.

Fue uno de los momentos más mágicos de su corta vida, un momento que quedó grabado en su corazón. ¿Por qué Marianne era siempre tan amable con ella? ¿Por qué ella y su madre eran tan diferentes? Para Isabella constituía un misterio inescrutable, salvo que en el fondo sabía que nunca había hecho nada para merecer una madre como Marianne.

-Eres una niña muy especial, Isabella –dijo suavemente Marianne, y se inclinó a besarla. Luego levantó la diadema con cuidado, la prendió de nuevo en su cabeza y echó una última mirada al espejo-. Tus padres son muy afortunados de tenerte. –en ese momento la mirada de Isabella se entristeció. Si Marianne supiera lo mala que era no diría esas cosas-. Será mejor que baje. El pobre Robert lleva rato esperándome.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, todavía abrumada por el comportamiento de Marianne, por el beso, la diadema, las caricias, las dulces palabras. Nunca lo olvidaría. La mujer no podía imaginar el valioso regalo que acababa de hacerle.

-Ojalá viviera contigo –barboteó Isabella cuando regresaban a la escalera cogidas de la mano.

A Marianne le extrañaron aquellas palabras.

-A mí también me gustaría –respondió. Detestaba tener que dejarla. Notaba cómo la criatura tiraba de su corazón, y la tristeza de sus ojos le encogía el estómago-. Pero mamá y papá se quedarían muy tristes.

-No es verdad –aseguró Isabella, y Marianne la miró preguntándose si sus padres la habían regañado. Ella sería incapaz de regañar a una niña como Isabella.

-Dentro de un rato volveré para saludarte –dijo Marianne-. ¿Quieres que suba a verte a tu cuarto?

Una promesa era la única manera de tranquilizar su conciencia por abandonar a esa criatura de mirada implorante que le desgarraba el corazón. Pero Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedes venir a verme –dijo con voz seria. si su madre las descubría, el precio que tendría que pagar sería altísimo. Renée no soportaba que sus amigas hablaran con ella y todavía menos que subieran expresamente a verla. Ella sabía que la furia de su madre no tendría límite-. No te dejarán.

-Intentaré escaparme dentro de un rato… -le aseguró Marianne. Empezó a bajar y le envió un último beso por encima de su elegante hombro. Luego, cuando se hallaba a medio tramo, se volvió hacia la pequeña-. Volveré Isabella… te lo prometo.

Llegó al vestíbulo con un desasosiego en el corazón que no alcanzaba a comprender. Su marido iba por la segunda copa de champán y estaba hablando con un apuesto conde polaco. Los ojos del conde se iluminaron al ver a Marianne, Isabella vio cómo le besaba la mano. Luego se alejaron para reunirse con los demás invitados. A Isabella le dieron ganas de bajar corriendo y agarrarse a Marianne, de buscar en ella seguridad y protección. Sintiendo la mirada de la pequeña todavía clavada en ella, Marianne levantó la vista, agitó una mano y desapareció cogida del brazo de su marido. Isabella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la barandilla. Todavía podía ver la diadema sobre su cabeza y recordar la mirada de la mujer y el delicioso aroma de su perfume.

Transcurrió otra hora antes de que llegaran los últimos invitados, y ninguno de ellos reparó en Isabella. Sonrientes y charlatanes, dejaban sus abrigos al entrar, cogían su copa de champán y se dirigían al salón para reunirse con los demás invitados. Eran más de las diez y ella sabía que su madre no subiría a verla. Daba por sentado que estaba en la cama. A sus padres no se les ocurría que pudiera estar espiando a los invitados desde lo alto de la escalera.

-No te muevas de la cama. No respires siquiera –habían sido las últimas palabras de su madre.

Pero la magia que tenía lugar abajo era demasiado tentadora para Isabella. Le habría gustado bajar y comer algo. Cuando llegaron los últimos invitados estaba hambrienta. En la cocina había mucha comida tatas, pasteles, bombones, galletas. Por la tarde había visto cómo preparaban un enorme jamón, un tajo redondo y un pavo. Como siempre, había caviar, pero a Isabella no le gustaba. Sabía demasiado a pescado y en cualquier caso su madre tampoco le dejaba comerlo. Tenía prohibido tocar la comida que se servía en las fiestas. Isabella, no obstante, habría dado cualquier cosa por un pastelito. Había relámpagos de chocolate, tartaletas de fresa y petisú, su dulce favorito. Pero todo el mundo andaba tan ocupado que habían olvidado darle de cenar. Y no era una buena idea pedirle a su madre algo de comida cuando se estaba preparando para una fiesta. Renée se había pasado horas en el lavabo bañándose, arreglándose el pelo y maquillándose. No tenía tiempo para pensar en la niña y ella sabía que más le valía pasar desapercibida. Su madre se ponía muy nerviosa antes de las fiestas.

La música sonaba con más fuerza. Había parejas bailando en el enorme salón y el comedor y la biblioteca estaban abarrotados de gente. Isabella les oía hablar y reír y durante mucho tiempo estuvo aguardando a Marianne, si bien sabía que no tenía derecho a esperar que volviera. Probablemente se había olvidado. Y mientras permanecía allí sentada, confiando en volver a verla, su madre apareció en el vestíbulo y enseguida intuyó la presencia de Isabella. Levantó la vista hacia la araña de luces y luego hacia lo alto de la escalera. Isabella se levantó de un salto y al intentar recular tropezó con el último escalón y cayó al suelo sobre sus delgadas nalgas. Y al ver la expresión de su madre comprendió lo que le esperaba.

Sin decir palabra, Renée subió cual mensajero del diablo. Lucía un ajustado vestido de raso negro que realzaba su espectacular figura, unos pendientes alargados de diamantes y un collar también de diamantes. Pero a diferencia de Marianne, a quien el vestido y las joyas la envolvían con un halo de luz y dulzura, el atuendo de su madre acentuaba su dureza y le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó Renée con auténtica virulencia-. Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto.

-Lo siento, sólo…

Su comportamiento no tenía excusa, y todavía menos el hecho de haber atraído a Marianne hasta allí haberse probado su diadema, pero afortunadamente su madre ignoraba esto último.

-No mientas, Isabella –replicó Renée, estrujándole el brazo con fuerza-. ¡Será mejor que no hables! –la arrastró por el pasillo para evitar las miradas de los invitados. Si alguno hubiese visto lo que estaba ocurriendo, se habría quedado espantado-. Si haces un solo ruido, pequeño monstruo, te arranco el brazo.

Isabella sabía que su madre no bromeaba. Con siete años había aprendido que siempre cumplía los castigos que prometía. Era una de las cosas en que Renée nunca decepcionaba.

Los pies de Isabella apenas tocaban el suelo cuando su madre la arrastró hacia el cuarto y la metió de un empujón. Isabella cayó al suelo y se torció el tobillo, pero sabía que más le valía no quejarse.

-No quiero volver a verte fuera de esta habitación ¿entendido? Si me desobedeces otra vez lo lamentarás. La gente detesta verte sentada en la escalera como una huérfana patética. No eres más que una niña y tu sitio está en tu cuarto, donde nadie esté obligado a verte ¿Me oyes?

Isabella seguía en el suelo, llorando en silencio por el tobillo y el brazo doloridos, pero era demasiado inteligente y orgullosa para quejarse.

-¡Contesta!

-Lo siento, mami –susurró Isabella.

-Deja de lloriquear y vuelve a la cama.

Renée se marchó del cuarto dando un portazo. Todavía tenía el rostro desencajado cuando alcanzó la escalera pero en cuanto empezó a bajar éste se transformó y el recuerdo de Isabella y de lo que le había hecho se había desvanecido por completo para cuando llegó al vestíbulo. Tres de sus invitados estaban poniéndose el abrigo para marcharse. Renée los despidió con un beso afectuoso y luego regresó al salón para reunirse con los demás. Era como si Isabella nunca hubiera existido.

Antes de marcharse Marianne Marks pidió a Renée que le diera un beso a Isabella de su parte.

-Le prometí que subiría a verla antes de irme, pero supongo que ya estará dormida –se lamentó.

Renée frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Eso espero! –dijo con dureza-. ¿La has visto esta noche? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí –advirtió Marianne, sin dar importancia a lo que Isabella le había dicho de que tenía prohibido observar a los invitados. ¿Quién podía enfadarse con un ángel como Isabella? Pero había muchas cosas que Marianne no sabía de Renée -. Es una criatura adorable. Estaba sentada en lo alto de la escalera cuando llegamos. Subí a darle un beso y hablamos durante un rato.

-Cuánto lo siento –repuso Renée -. No debió hacerlo.

Renée hablaba como si Isabella hubiese cometido una grave ofensa. Se había hecho ver y eso, para su madre, constituía un pecado imperdonable. Pero Marianne Marks no podía saberlo.

-Fue culpa mía. Me temo que no pude resistirme. Quería ver mi diadema.

-Supongo que no se la dejarías tocar ¿verdad?

Algo en los ojos de Renée hizo que Marianne prefiriera no contestar. Y una vez en la calle, Marianne le mencionó el asunto a Robert.

- Renée es muy dura con su hija ¿no te parece? Reaccionó como si Isabella hubiese intentado robarme la diadema de haber tenido ocasión.

-Quizá sea un poco chapada a la antigua a la hora de educarla. Probablemente temía que Isabella te hubiese molestado.

-Isabella nunca podría molestarme –repuso ella. Estaban en el coche y se dirigían a casa con el chófer-. Es la criatura más dulce que he conocido en mi vida. Y es tan seria y tan bonita. Nunca había visto una mirada tan triste. Ojalá tuviéramos una niñita como ella.

-Lo sé –dijo Robert mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa y desviaba la mirada para no ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Sabía lo duro que resultaba para ella no haber tenido hijos tras nueve años de matrimonio, pero era preciso aceptarlo.

-También es muy dura con Charlie –prosiguió Marianne tras pensar en los hijos que nunca tendría y en la preciosa niña con la que había hablado esa noche.

-¿Quién?

Robert había apartado de su mente a los Swan. Había tenido un día duro en la oficina y ya estaba pensando en el siguiente.

- Renée –Marianne le devolvió al presente y Robert asintió-. Cada vez que Charlie bailaba con la acompañante del príncipe Orlovsky, Renée le miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

Robert Marks sonrió.

-¿Y supongo que a ti no te habría importado que yo hubiese bailado con ella? –enarcó una ceja y su mujer sonrió-. Esa mujer iba casi desnuda.

La chica inglesa llevaba un vestido de raso beige que se le pegaba a la piel y no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular y era evidente que Charlie Swan la había encontrad muy atractiva ¿Y quién no?

-Supongo que la reacción de Renée es comprensible –reconoció Marianne. Luego mirando inocentemente a su marido con sus grandes ojos chocolates, preguntó-. ¿Te parecía bonita?

Robert sabía que era preferible no decir la verdad.

-¡No pienso picar, señorita! La chica esa me pareció un petardo y una auténtica arpía, y no entiendo cómo se atrevió a llevar ese vestido con semejante cuerpo. No me explico qué le ve Orlobvsky.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Sabían que la muchacha inglesa era despampanante y atrevida, pero a Robert Marks no le interesaban las demás mujeres. Sólo tenía ojos para su preciosa esposa y no le importaba que no pudiera tener hijos. La adoraba. Y lo único que deseaba ahora era llevarla al dormitorio. Le traía sin cuidado la nueva amante de Orlovsky.

Pero no a Charlie Swan, que se hallaba en su cuarto enfrascado en una conversación parecida pero mucho más acalorada.

-¿Por qué no la desnudaste directamente? –espetó Renée.

Charlie había bailado varias veces con la polémica inglesita del vestido de raso ajustado, y ni Renée ni Orlovsky habían pasado por alto sus carantoñas.

-Maldita sea, Renée, sólo pretendía ser educado. La chica había bebido mucho y no sabía lo que hacía.

-¿No me digas? Y ahora me dirás que fue pura casualidad que la estuvieras besando y que el tirante del vestido se le cayera dejándole el pecho al descubierto.

-No la estaba besando y lo sabes muy bien. Sólo estábamos bailando.

-Prácticamente le estabas haciendo el amor en medio del salón. Me has humillado delante de nuestros amigos.

Y en opinión de Renée, debía ser castigado.

-Si tuvieras más ganas de acostarte conmigo, Renée, a lo mejor no necesitaría bailar así con una extraña.

Pero Charlie ya no deseaba a Renée. ¿Cómo podía desearla después de lo que le había visto hacer a Isabella? Estaban hablando a gritos, pero por una vez la niña se hallaba en su cuarto profundamente dormida y no podía oírles. El último invitado se había ido a las dos de la madrugada y eran cerca de las tres. Llevaban discutiendo casi una hora y cada vez estaban más alterados.

-Me das asco –espetó Renée.

Lo cierto era que a Charlie le habría encantado robarle la chica a Vladimir Orlovsky, y aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo. Sus sentimientos por Renée y su deseo de serle fiel habían muerto hacía años. Teniendo en cuenta la crueldad que empleaba con su hija y lo fría que era con él, se lo merecía.

-¡Eres un cabrón y ella una zorra! –aulló Renée, deseosa de humillar a su marido. Pero ya no podía. A Charlie ya no le importaba lo que su esposa pensara o dijera. La detestaba, y ella lo sabía.

-Y tú, Renée, eres una bruja. Ya no es ningún secreto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Ni un solo hombre de esta ciudad querría estar contigo.

Esta vez Renée no respondió con palabras, sino que abofeteó a su marido con la misma fuerza.

-No desperdicies tus energías, cariño, yo no soy Isabella –dijo Charlie y le asestó un empujón.

Renée cayó al suelo y derribó una silla. Todavía estaba levantándose cuando Charlie salió de la habitación dando un portazo. No miró atrás, le daba igual, y por un instante deseó haber hecho daño a su mujer. Se lo merecía, por todo el dolor que le había causado a él y a su pequeña. No sabía adónde ir, pero tampoco le importaba. A esas horas la inglesa ya estaría en la cama con Orlovsky, así que no podía recurrir a ella. pero había muchas otras mujeres jóvenes a las que llamaba de vez en cuando, profesionales, esposas hastiadas que siempre se alegraban de poder pasar una tarde con él, e ilusas solteras que esperaban que Charlie dejara algún día a Renée y que no daban tanta importancia a su ingestión de alcohol. Eran muchas las mujeres que deseaban acostarse con Charlie y él se aprovechaba de ello. Nunca dejaba escapar la oportunidad de engañar a Renée. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Salió de la casa y detuvo un taxi. Renée se acercó a la ventana calzando un solo zapato y le vio marchar. No había tristeza en sus ojos, ni arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho o hecho. Sólo había rabia y odio. Se había lastimado el labio al caer y estaba furiosa con Charlie. Tan furiosa que tenía que descargar su rabia de algún modo y únicamente existía un lugar donde hacerlo. Con la mirada encendida, se quitó el zapato, lo arrojó contra la pared y salió descalza al pasillo. Todo lo que sentía por Charlie aparecía reflejado en sus ojos cuando llegó a la puerta que tan bien conocía, y lo único que sabía cuando se adentró en la oscuridad del cuarto era que quería hacerle daño.

Encendió la luz para poder ver lo que hacía y tiró de las sábanas de la camita. No le desanimó el hecho de que pareciera vacía. Renée sabía que estaba allí, escondida, tan maligna y repulsiva como su padre, y la odió con toda su alma cuando dejó al descubierto su cuerpecito rosa hecho un ovillo a los pies de la cama, abrazado a su muñeca (la estúpida muñeca que su abuela le había regalado y que no soltaba ni un momento). Cegada por la ira, agarró a Meredith y empezó a golpearla contra la pared hasta arrancarle la cabeza. En ese momento Isabella despertó.

-¡No, mami, Meredith no…! No, mami, por favor… -lloraba mientras su madre destrozaba la muñeca que tanto quería.

Renée se volvió enfurecida hacia su hija y empezó a pegarle.

-Es una muñeca ridícula y tú eres una mocosa malvada… Pediste a Marianne que viniera a verte, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué le contaste? ¿Le lloraste mucho? ¿le hablaste de esto? ¿Le dijiste que te lo mereces, que eres una zorra del demonio, que eres una puta y que papá y yo te odiamos porque no haces más que darnos problemas? ¿le dijiste que tenemos que castigarte porque te portas muy mal con nosotros? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¡Contesta!

Pero Isabella ya no podía responder. Su llanto había quedado ahogado por los gritos de su madre mientras la pegaba una y otra vez, primero con la muñeca y luego con los puños. Le golpeó el pecho, el cuerpo, las costillas. La agarró del pelo y le levantó la cabeza para abofetearla hasta que Isabella ya no pudo respirar. Los golpes eran continuos y brutales. Todo el odio que Renée sentía por Charlie, por lo mucho que la había humillado esa noche, se concentró en Isabella que ignoraba qué había hecho para recibir esa paliza, aunque sabía que una parte de ella era tan mala que merecía el odio de su madre.

Isabella estaba casi inconsciente cuando su madre salió del cuarto. Había sangre en la cama, y cada vez que intentaba respirar sentía una cuchillada en su interior. Ni ella ni su madre lo sabían, pero tenía dos costillas rotas. Isabella casi no podía respirar ni podía moverse y tenía unas ganas tremendas de orinar, pero sabía que si lo hacía en la cama su madre la mataría de verdad. Los restos de su muñeca habían desaparecido. Su madre los había tirado a la basura tras dejar el cuarto exhausta y saciada. Su rabia contra Charlie había disminuido. Renée había alimentado al monstruo que llevaba dentro, un monstruo que en lugar de a su marido había devorado a Isabella para luego escupir los restos. La pequeña tenía sangre incrustada en el pelo y las lesiones sufridas eran las peores hasta la fecha. Era la primera vez que su madre le rompía un hueso y ella sabía que no sería la última.

Permaneció tumbada en la cama sin poder llorar. Dolía demasiado. Estaba helada y el cuerpo le temblaba. Tenía los labios inflamados, le dolían la cabeza y cada centímetro de su ser, pero lo peor era el dolor que le desgarraba por dentro cada vez que intentaba respirar. Pensó que podría morir esa noche y rezó para que así fuera. Ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Su muñeca había muerto. Y sabía que un día seguiría sus pasos. Tarde o temprano su madre la mataría.

Demasiado cansada para quitarse la ropa, Renée durmió esa noche vestida mientras Isabella yacía esperando a que el ángel de la muerte fuese a buscarla. Trató de pensar en Marianne y en los momentos que había compartido con ella esa noche, pero no podía pensar en nada. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, era algo apenas soportable. Y mientras yacía en su cama, su padre yacía en los brazos de una bonita prostituta italiana del Lower East Side. Tanto Isabella como Renée ignoraban su paradero, pero a ninguna de las dos les importaba ya. Renée se dijo que le traía sin cuidado dónde estuviese Charlie y le deseó el infierno. Isabella sabía que, estuviera donde estuviese, nunca la salvaría. Estaba sola en el mundo, sin salvadores, sin amigos, sin su muñeca. No tenía nada. Paralizada por el dolor, finalmente se orinó encima y supo que su madre la mataría cuando lo descubriera. Se imaginó su propio final, el dolor que le causaría, o quizá no le dolería en absoluto…y mientras daba la bienvenida a la muerte, se sumergió lentamente en una oscuridad profunda.

**Segundo capitulo de esta nueva adaptación. Espero les guste. Mil gracias Diana por tus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Danielle Steel y los personajes de nuestra amada Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

El portal de la casa de la calle Sesenta y nueve se cerró con sigilo poco después de las ocho de la mañana de ese mismo día. Charlie Swan subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente al cuarto de Isabella, sabedor de que a estas horas ya estaría despierta. No obstante, su hija tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tumbada encima de la colcha, lo cual era extraño en ella, pero Charlie lo interpretó como una buena señal. En lugar de ocultarse a los pies de la cama, dormía al descubierto. Eso significaba que su madre no la había molestado. Renée había bebido más de la cuenta esa noche y probablemente se había sentido demasiado cansada después de que él se marchara para perder el tiempo con Isabella. Por una vez la pequeña no había sido castigada por los pecados del padre. O eso pensaba Charlie cuando se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Renée dormía aún con el vestido y el collar de diamantes puestos. Los pendientes se hallaban sueltos sobre la cama, y su sueño era tan profundo que no se movió cuando su marido se acostó a su lado. Charlie conocía bien a su esposa y sabía que cuando despertara no haría ningún comentario sobre su precipitada desaparición. Se mostraría indiferente y distante un par de días, pero no volvería a mencionar el tema. Simplemente se lo guardaba.

Eran las diez cuando Renée se desperezó y miró a su marido. No se sorprendió de verlo a su lado. Charlie seguía durmiendo, recuperándose de la noche que había pasado en el apartamento del Lower East Side. Tenía varias direcciones como ésa. Renée ignoraba adónde iba él cuando se marchaba. Aunque lo sospechaba, jamás se lo habría preguntado.

Se levantó en silencio, dejó las joyas sobre el tocador y entró en el cuarto de baño. Recordaba todo lo ocurrido esa noche, sobre todo lo que sucedió después de que él se marchara, pero no tenía nada de especial, no había nada que valiera la pena comentar. No tenía nada que decir a su marido.

Isabella seguía en su cuarto cuando Renée bajó a preparar el desayuno. La criada se había quedado esa noche para ayudar a los camareros a recoger y tenía el día libre porque era domingo. La mujer, callada y discreta, llevaba años trabajando para ellos. Detestaba a Renée pero la trataba con diplomacia, y Renée estaba contenta con ella porque no se metía donde no la llamaban. Aunque la mujer no aprobaba la forma que tenía de disciplinar a Isabella, nunca intervenía.

Renée puso en marcha la cafetera, se sentó a la mesa y cogió el periódico. Estaba leyendo y bebiendo café de su taza de Limoges cuando Charlie bajó a desayunar.

-¿Dónde está Isabella? –le preguntó-. ¿Sigue durmiendo?

-Ayer fue una noche larga para ella –respondió Renée con voz glacial y sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-¿Crees que debería subir a despertarla?

Renée se encogió de hombros. Charlie se sirvió una taza de café, cogió la sección de negocios del Sunday Times y leyó durante media hora antes de preguntarse una vez más por la ausencia de Isabella.

-¿Crees que está enferma?

Parecía preocupado y era incapaz de imaginar lo que había ocurrido. No se daba cuenta de que Renée siempre se desahogaba con Isabella cuando él se marchaba a altas horas de la noche después de una pelea. Hubiera debido sospecharlo desde el principio, pero como siempre, no quería verlo. Eran cerca de las once cuando subió a buscarla.

La encontró cambiando las sábanas de la cama. Isabella se movía con la torpe cautela de alguien que está sufriendo.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

Isabella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas invisibles. Estaba pensando en Meredith, su muñeca. Tenía la sensación de que alguien había muerto esa noche y así era. No sólo su muñeca, sino ella misma. Había sido la peor paliza recibida hasta la fecha, y había acabado con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de sobrevivir en esa casa. Isabella sabía que tarde o temprano su madre acabaría con ella. Ya no tenía sueños ni ilusiones, sólo un insoportable dolor en el costado y el recuerdo de su muñeca vapuleada contra la pared, algo que su madre desearía hacer con ella pero aún no se atrevía.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a hacer la cama? –preguntó Charlie, pero su hija negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo que su madre diría si les descubría. La acusaría de intentar manipular a su padre y volverlo contra ella-. ¿No quieres bajar a desayunar?

Lo cierto era que Isabella no quería ver a su madre. Ya no tenía hambre y puede que nunca volviera a tenerla. No le importaba dejar de comer para siempre y cada vez que respiraba sentía una punzada en el tórax. No se veía capaz de bajar las escaleras o de sentarse junto a su madre, y aún menos de comer.

-No te preocupes, papi. No tengo hambre.

Sus ojos parecían más tristes de lo normal y Charlie se dijo que probablemente estaba cansada. Se negaba a ver la torpeza con que su hija se movía, la sangre incrustada en el pelo, la inflamación del labio.

-Baja conmigo. Te haré tortitas. –como si tuviera que compensarla de algo. Como si en el fondo supiera lo que Renée le había hecho a su hija aunque se empeñara en negarlo. Aceptarlo le habría hecho sentir demasiado culpable.

Notó que Isabella llevaba puesto un jersey encima del vestido. Generalmente era señal de que sus brazos estaban llenos de magulladuras, una señal que su padre siempre reconocía pero de la que nunca se daba por enterado. Con apenas siete años Isabella sabía que tenía que cubrirse para no ofender a su padre, y aún menos a su madre, con las muestras externas de su "maldad". Charlie no le preguntó si tenía frío ni por qué llevaba puesto el jersey. A veces Isabella se cubría con una prenda de manga larga o con un chal incluso en la playa, por esa misma razón. Y sus padres no decían nada. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está Meredith? –preguntó Charlie. La muñeca siempre estaba por allí, pero ahora no la veía.

-Se ha ido –respondió Isabella bajando la mirada, esforzándose por no llorar, recordando el sonido de la muñeca golpeada contra la pared. Era un sonido que nunca olvidaría, un acto que nunca perdonaría a su madre. Meredith era su bebé.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó inocentemente su padre, y luego, como si comprendiera, decidió no ahondar en el tema-. Baja a comer algo, cariño –dijo con dulzura-. Todavía falta una hora para ir a misa. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. –y se marchó rápidamente, impaciente por escapar de la intensa mirada de su hija, de la profundidad de su dolor.

Ahora sabía que había sucedido algo en su ausencia, pero no quiso hacer preguntas ni conocer los detalles. Ese día no era diferente de los demás.

Isabella bajó por las escaleras en silencio, de peldaño en peldaño, respirando con dificultad y aferrándose a la barandilla. Le dolían los brazos, el tobillo y la cabeza, y sentía como si tuviera todas las costillas rotas, no sólo dos. El dolor le provocó náuseas cuando se sentó a la mesa del desayuno. Había puesto sus sábanas en la bolsa de la ropa sucia después de enjuagar algunas zonas. Ahora tenía sábanas limpias en la cama y creía que existía una posibilidad de que su madre nunca descubriera el "accidente".

-Llegas tarde –dijo Renée sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Lo siento, mami –hablar le provocaba un dolor terrible, pero sabía que debía contestar por su propio bien.

-Si tienes hambre sírvete un vaso de leche y hazte una tostada.

Renée no tenía intención de levantarse. Sin decir palabra, Charlie le levantó y le preparó el desayuno a su hija.

-¿Por qué la mimas tanto? –dijo Renée. Miró a su marido acusadoramente, enojada por algo que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de hacerle el desayuno a Isabella. Con todo, Renée no soportaba que Charlie fuera amable con su hija.

-Es domingo –como si eso respondiera a la pregunta-. ¿Te apetece otra taza de café?

-No, gracias –contestó fríamente Renée -. Tengo que vestirme para ir a misa. Y tú también.

A Isabella le dieron ganas de llorar sólo de pensar en desvestirse y vestirse otra vez, con lo dolorido que tenía el cuerpo.

-Ponte el vestido rosa de punto de abeja y la chaqueta de lana a juego. –las instrucciones eran claras, así como el castigo si se equivocaba-. No te muevas de tu cuarto hasta que llegue la hora de marcharnos e intenta no ensuciarte por una vez.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa sin desayunar. Sabía que hoy tardaría más de lo normal en cumplir las órdenes de su madre. Su padre la vio marchar sin decir palabra, en un silencio cómplice.

Subió las escaleras con más dificultad de la que había tenido al bajarlas, pero finalmente llegó a su habitación y buscó en el armario el vestido que su madre le había indicado. Lo encontró con facilidad, pero ponérselo ya fue otra cosa. Llorando de dolor, tardó casi una hora en cambiarse de ropa. La chaqueta fue el golpe final de una mañana horrible. Y cuando su padre fue a buscarla, Isabella estaba lista y aguardándole para seguirle escaleras abajo con sus zapatos de charol negro, sus calcetines blancos y el vestido rosa con la chaqueta de lana a juego. Parecía, como siempre, un pequeño ángel.

-Pero ¿con qué te has peinado? ¿Con un tenedor? –preguntó su madre en cuanto la vio.

Isabella había sido incapaz de levantar los brazos para peinarse e ingenuamente había confiado en que su madre no lo notaría.

-Se me olvidó –fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, y por lo menos su madre no podría decir que mentía.

-Sube ahora mismo a peinarte y ponte la cinta de raso rosa.

Los ojos de Isabella se humedecieron y por una vez su padre le echó una mano. Sacó un peine del bolsillo de su americana y lo deslizó por los rizos sedosos de su hija, y consiguió que estuviera presentable en menos de un minuto. La sangre se había secado para entonces y Charlie fingió no verla.

-No necesita ninguna cinta –dijo a su mujer.

Isabella le miró agradecida. Su padre le pareció más guapo que nunca con su traje oscuro, su camisa blanca y su corbata azul y roja. Su madre vestía un traje de lana gris con un cuello de pieles, un sombrero negro con velo y unos guantes blancos, como siempre impolutos. Llevaba unos zapatos de ante negro muy bonitos y un bolso de piel de cocodrilo también negro. Isabella sabía que habría parecido una modelo de revista de no ser por esa cara de enfadada que llevaba siempre. Y por una vez Renée decidió no discutir con Charlie. No valía la pena.

Llegaron a la iglesia en taxi y se sentaron en un banco con Isabella en medio. Eso significaba que cada vez que se moviera aunque sólo fuera un centímetro su madre la pellizcaría hasta dejarle una marca.

Isabella estuvo muy quieta durante todo el oficio. Apenas podía respirar y el dolor en las costillas la tenía medio atontada. Su madre mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si rezara devotamente, y de vez en cuando los abría para echar un vistazo a Isabella.

Después del servicio siguió a sus padres hasta la salida de la iglesia y allí se mezclaron con amigos. Algunas personas comentaron lo bonita que estaba Isabella, pero su madre ignoraba los cumplidos. Y cada vez que Isabella era presentada a alguien tenía que estrecharle la mano y hacer una reverencia. No era tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta la paliza que había recibido, pero no le quedaba elección.

-¡Es una niña perfecta! –dijo alguien a Charlie.

Renée no se dio por enterada. Perfección era justamente lo que esperaba de su hija. Y ella hacía lo posible por complacerla, aunque ese día no le estaba resultando fácil.

Después de la misa fueron a comer al Plaza. Había música y bandejas de plata con emparedados. Su padre pidió para ella un chocolate caliente y éste llegó acompañado de un cuenco de nata. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que Renée levantaba el cuenco y lo dejaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No te conviene, Isabella. No hay nada más repugnante que una niña gorda.

Isabella no corría el peligro de engordar y los tres lo sabían. Se asemejaba más a esos niños depauperados de África de los que tanto oía hablar cuando no se terminaba la cena. Pero el cuenco de nata nunca volvió. Y ella sabía que era porque no se lo merecía. La noche antes había enfurecido a su madre. Estaba segura de que ella era la culpable de esos ataques de ira aunque no entendiera el motivo.

Estuvieron en el Plaza hasta bien entrada la tarde saludando a amigos y observando a extraños. Era un lugar entretenido para almorzar y ella normalmente lo pasaba bien, pero hoy no podía. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado y se alegró mucho cuando llegó la hora de marcharse. Su padre salió a buscar un taxi y ella siguió los pasos elegantes de su madre hasta el vestíbulo. La gente siempre se volvía para mirar a Renée. Isabella la contemplaba con temor y odio. Si era tan hermosa ¿por qué no podía también ser agradable? Constituía un misterio cuya respuesta nunca obtendría.

Al salir del hotel tropezó, y durante un breve instante, pisó la punta del zapato de ante negro de su madre. Isabella se echó a temblar, pero la reacción de su madre fue aún más rápida. Se detuvo en seco, miró despectivamente a su hija y señaló el zapato con furia reprimida.

-Límpialo –murmuró con una voz cavernosa que, para Isabella, sonaba como la del diablo.

Renée señalaba el zapato con un apremio que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera, pero, como siempre, nadie parecía darse cuenta.

-Lo siento, mami –barboteó la niña.

-Haz algo –espetó Renée, pero Isabella no tenía nada con qué limpiar la ofensiva mancha de polvo.

Pensó en utilizar el vestido o la chaqueta, pero eso habría irritado aún más a su madre. No vio ningún trocito de papel, así que empezó a frotar el zapato con los dedos. Y la mancha acabó por desaparecer, pero Renée no se lo creyó cuando su hija se lo dijo. Arrodillada en la acera, la obligó a limpiar el zapato una y otra vez.

-Y que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?

Isabella dio gracias al cielo por haber podido quitar la mancha, pues de lo contrario habría recibido otra paliza, aunque quizá era pronto para cantar victoria. El día no había terminado aún.

Regresaron a casa en taxi. El dolor de Isabella empeoraba por momentos. Estaba pálida, y como las manos le temblaban las cruzó disimuladamente con la esperanza de que su madre no lo notara. Pero Renée, por una vez en su vida, se hallaba de muy buen humor y a pesar de la pelea del día anterior trataba a su marido con una cortesía inaudita. No se disculpó, nunca lo hacía. En su opinión, Charlie tenía la culpa de que hubiesen discutido y ella no tenía nada de qué disculparse.

Renée envió a Isabella a su cuarto nada más llegar a casa. No soportaba encontrársela deambulando sin motivo. La prefería recluida en su habitación, sin dar problemas y ella no deseaba otra cosa. No quería provocar más a su madre, así que no se movió de allí. No tenía nada que hacer, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado para querer hacer nada. No podía dejar de pensar en Meredith. La echaba tremendamente de menos. Meredith era su única amiga, su confidente, su alma gemela. Ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

De repente oyó risas en el pasillo y para su asombro, comprendió que provenían de sus padres. Su madre casi nunca reía, pero ahora semejaba una chiquilla. Las voces se alejaron y la puerta del dormitorio conyugal se cerró de golpe. Isabella ignoraba qué podían estar haciendo sus padres allí dentro, pero no parecía que estuvieran peleando. Todo lo contrario, parecían muy contentos. Isabella esperó en su cuarto. Tarde o temprano tendrían que ir a buscarla, aunque sólo fuera para darle de cenar.

Pero al caer la noche seguían en la habitación. Isabella sabía que no podía entrar ni hablarles desde el otro lado de la puerta. No podía exigir una explicación de por qué la ignoraban, por qué la habían dejado sola y por qué habían olvidado darle de cenar.

Y esa noche no volvió a saber nada de sus padres. Habían alcanzado una especie de tregua temporal y la estaban consumando en la intimidad del dormitorio. Renée, sorprendentemente, había perdonado a Charlie, y él estaba tan atónito y su esposa tan bonita que hasta se sintió atraído por ella. Fue eso, y el hecho de que hubieran tomado algunas copas en el Plaza, lo que le hizo ablandarse ante la mujer que detestaba. Ambos se sentían inusitadamente melosos. Con todo, sus recién desenterrados afectos no se extendían a su hija. Tanto Charlie como Renée sabían que la tregua sólo era temporal, pero valía la pena disfrutarla mientras durara. Y Renée no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a un solo momento en el lecho conyugal para dar de cenar a Isabella.

Isabella sabía que quedaban restos de comida de la fiesta en la cocina, pero temía lo que pudiera ocurrir si los tocaba, de modo que prefirió seguir esperando. Sus padres no tardarían mucho más. Después de todo, sólo estaban hablando. Mas cuando vio que daban las siete, y luego las ocho, y luego las nueve e incluso las diez, comprendió que se habían olvidado de ella. Finalmente se acostó, al menos satisfecha de que el día hubiese transcurrido sin sobresaltos desagradables. Éstos, no obstante, todavía estaban a tiempo de suceder si su padre enfurecía a su madre o se marchaba de casa, como hacía tan a menudo. Todo era posible, y ella tendría que pagar el precio de todas las debilidades y flaquezas de su progenitor. Pero esta vez no ocurrió nada. Charlie no se marchó y los dos tórtolos seguían en su habitación cuando Isabella finalmente concilió el sueño, sin haber cenado.

**Gracias Diana, EddieIlove por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Danielle Steel y los personajes de nuestra amada Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

Con nueve años, tras haber soportado la conducta inconcebible de sus padres durante dos años más, Isabella se había retirado a un mundo que le permitía escapar de ellos. Escribía poemas, relatos, cartas a amigos imaginarios. Había creado un mundo donde, durante una o dos horas al día, sus padres y los tormentos que le imponían desaparecían. Escribía sobre gente feliz en mundos hermosos donde ocurrían cosas maravillosas. Nunca escribía sobre su familia ni las cosas que su madre todavía le hacía cuando se ponía de mal humor. La escritura era su única válvula de escape, el único medio de supervivencia, la huida de un mundo cruel pese al entorno confortable. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que ni la dirección donde vivía, ni los elevados ingresos de su padre ni los apellidos distinguidos la protegerían de las realidades que otras personas sólo sufrían en pesadillas. La elegancia de su madre, las joyas y los bellos vestidos que colgaban de su armario no significaban nada para Isabella. Conocía las verdades de la vida mejor que mucha gente, así como las amargas contradicciones de su propia existencia. Había comprendido desde muy pequeña qué era importante y qué no. El amor lo era todo para ella, soñaba con él, pensaba en él, escribía sobre él. Y era lo único que faltaba en su vida.

La gente seguía comentando lo bonita que era, lo bien que se portaba, lo mucho que respetaba a sus padres. Tanto los profesores del colegio como los amigos de los Swan hacían comentarios sobre su hermoso cabello, sus grandes ojos chocolates, su aplicación en los estudios. Isabella obtenía siempre unas notas excelentes, y aunque los maestros lamentaban que sólo hablara en clase cuando la presionaban, estaba muy por encima de los niños de su edad. Leía sin descanso. Y al igual que la escritura, los libros la transportaban a un mundo situado a años luz de su existencia real. Le encantaba leer, y ahora, cuando su madre quería atormentarla, le tiraba los libros o le escondía los bolígrafos y los cuadernos. Era muy hábil en descubrir lo que realmente hería a su hija y obturar sus vías de evasión. Y cuando eso ocurría, Isabella se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos y se ponía a soñar. Por lo menos dentro de su mundo imaginario sus padres ya no podían tocarla, aunque ellos no se daban cuenta. Y por razones que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, sabía instintivamente que era una superviviente.

Renée solía obligarla a trabajar en la cocina, ya fuera fregando el suelo, lavando los platos o sacando brillo a la plata. Aseguraba que era una niña tremendamente mimada y que gracias a ellos se había convertido en algo útil. Isabella lavaba su propia ropa, cambiaba sus sábanas, se limpiaba la habitación y se bañaba y vestía sola. A diferencia de otros niños de su edad que podían jugar en el jardín o en sus cuartos y recibían libros y juguetes con los que entretenerse, a ella nunca le permitían estar ociosa. La vida de Isabella seguía siendo una lucha continua por la supervivencia, y a medida que crecía la apuesta aumentaba, y las reglas cambiaban diariamente. Su pericia consistía en evaluar el humor de su madre en cada momento y hacer lo posible por no encender su ira.

Las palizas se producían con la misma frecuencia que antes, pero ahora Isabella pasaba más tiempo en el colegio y eso, afortunadamente, la mantenía fuera de casa más horas. Y a medida que crecía las faltas que se le atribuían eran más graves. Deberes olvidados, prendas extraviadas, un plato roto. Consciente de que era preferible no intentar justificarse, se limitaba a prepararse para la tormenta. Era habilidosa a la hora de ocultar sus cardenales tanto a los profesores como a los pocos niños del colegio con los que jugaba. Casi siempre evitaba el contacto con ellos. Además, tampoco podía verlos después de la escuela. Su madre no permitía la presencia de otros niños en la casa. Ya tenía bastante con que su hija lo destrozara todo para que sus amigos la ayudaran. Una sola criatura ya era, de por sí, una carga difícil de soportar.

Durante sus tres años de colegio, sólo en dos ocasiones observaron los maestros algo anormal en ella. En una ocasión estaba saltando a la comba cuando la falda del uniforme se le levantó y vieron los espantosos moretones que tenía en los muslos. Cuando le preguntaron cómo se los había hecho, explicó que al caerse de la bicicleta en el jardín de su casa, y después de consolarla y simpatizar con ella, se olvidaron del asunto. La segunda vez ocurrió a principios del actual curso escolar. Isabella llegó al colegio con los brazos llenos de magulladuras y un esguince en la muñeca. Tenía, como siempre, la cara intacta, y con mirada inocente explicó que se había caído de un caballo durante el fin de semana. Los maestros le dispensaron de hacer los deberes hasta que la muñeca mejorara, pero Isabella no podía explicar eso a su madre cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, así que acabó haciéndolos.

Su padre seguía mostrándose tan distante como siempre. Y durante los últimos dos años pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa. Hacía muchos viajes de trabajo y ella intuía que algo malo había sucedido entre él y su madre. El caso es que llevaban seis meses durmiendo en cuartos separados, y Renée parecía más rabiosa que nunca cuando Charlie estaba en casa.

Había adquirido la costumbre de salir por las noches. Se acicalaba y se iba con sus amigos, dejando a su hija sola. Isabella no creía que su padre lo supiera, pues viajaba mucho y su madre no salía cuando él estaba en la ciudad. Pero era evidente que la relación entre ellos se había deteriorado. Renée hacía muchas observaciones groseras sobre Charlie y ya no vacilaba en insultarle a la cara, estuviera Isabella presente o no. La mayoría de los comentarios versaban sobre otras mujeres a las que su madre llamaba zorras o rameras. Hablaba de la "co-habitación" de Charlie, una expresión que Isabella oía a menudo pero cuyo significado desconocía. Su padre nunca respondía, pero últimamente bebía mucho, y después de beber se marchaba de casa y Renée se desahogaba con su hija.

Isabella seguía durmiendo acurrucada a los pies de la cama, pero más por costumbre que por su éxito a la hora de convencer a su madre de que no estaba. Renée sabía siempre dónde encontrarla. Isabella ya no perdía el tiempo escondiéndose. En lugar de eso intentaba aceptar con valentía lo que se le avecinaba. Sabía que su única misión en la vida era sobrevivir.

También sabía que, en cierto modo, ella era la causa del distanciamiento entre sus padres, y aunque su madre nunca la mencionaba cuando censuraba a Charlie, se sentía culpable de los problemas. Su madre no paraba de repetirle que todos sus problemas eran por su causa, y ella había acabado por aceptarlo, junto con las palizas, como su destino.

Para cuando llegaron las Navidades se podía decir que su padre ya no vivía con ellas. Apenas aparecía por casa y cuando lo hacía Renée montaba en cólera. Y ahora había un nombre que escupía constantemente. Hablaba a gritos de "una putita" y de "esa zorra con la que cohabitas". Se llamaba Sue, pero Isabella ignoraba quién era. No recordaba ese nombre entre las amigas de sus padres. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era evidente que su padre estaba cada vez más distante. No quería nada con su esposa y apenas le dirigía la palabra a Isabella. Y cuando estaba en casa, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo borracho y ya no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

El día de Navidad Renée no salió de su habitación. Charlie se había marchado el día antes y no regresó hasta bien entrada la noche. Ese año no hubo árbol, ni luces, ni adornos. No hubo regalos para Isabella ni para sus padres. Y su comida de Navidad consistió en un emparedado de jamón que se hizo ella misma. Pensó en prepararle uno a su madre, pero temía llamar a la puerta del dormitorio o atraer su atención. Le pareció más prudente mantener la distancia. Sabía que su madre estaba muy enfadada por la ausencia de su padre, sobre todo porque era Navidad. Isabella ya tenía nueve años y era capaz de comprender mejor la situación, aunque la razón por la que se odiaban sus padres no la tenía del todo clara. Tenía algo que ver con la mujer llamada Sue e indudablemente, con ella. Siempre tenía que ver con Isabella, según su madre.

El día de Navidad, cuando su padre llegó a casa por la noche, la pelea no se redujo al dormitorio. Él y Renée se persiguieron por toda la casa gritando, arrojándose objetos y rompiendo cosas. Su padre dijo que no aguantaba más y su madre aseguró que los mataría a los dos. Le dio una bofetada y él le pegó por primera vez en su vida. Isabella sabía que cuando la pelea terminara ella cargaría con las consecuencias. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo deseó que existiera un lugar seguro donde esconderse o una persona a la que poder recurrir. Pero no había nadie, y sabía que sólo le quedaba esperar. Hacía años que había descubierto que en su precaria vida no existían los salvadores.

Finalmente Charlie se marchó y fue entonces cuando Renée fue por ella. Se abalanzó como un enorme y furioso pájaro negro, con el pelo suelto y agitado. Sus puñetazos fueron potentes e implacables. Isabella notó un fuerte dolor en el oído derecho desde el primero. Luego recibió un porrazo tremendo en la cabeza y una retahíla de golpes en el pecho, y esta vez su madre utilizó un candelero para atizarle las piernas. Isabella estaba segura de que acabaría golpeándole la cara o la cabeza con él, pero milagrosamente no lo hizo. Y tras la fuerte conmoción de los primeros minutos, el resto transcurrió de forma nebulosa. Renée nunca había estado tan furiosa, y su hija comprendió que si hacía o decía algo, su vida correría peligro.

No hizo nada por evitar los golpes. Simplemente esperó, como siempre hacía, a que la tormenta amainada. Y cuando al final amainó y su madre se fue, dejándola tirada en el suelo, Isabella no pudo ni encaramarse a la cama. Se quedó en el suelo oscilando entre la conciencia y la oscuridad y descubrió con sorpresa que esta vez no sentía dolor. De hecho no sentía nada, y se pasó la noche viendo una suerte de halos luminosos a su alrededor. En un momento dado creyó oír voces, pero no entendía lo que decían. Y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien real le estaba hablando. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero al igual que las que había oído durante la noche, no entendía lo que decía. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que era su padre. Isabella no había visto sus lágrimas ni la exclamación de horror cuando descubrió lo que Renée le había hecho. La había encontrado rodeada de un charco de sangre, el pelo pegajoso, los ojos vidriosos e invisibles y una herida atroz en la parte interna del muslo. Charlie temió llamar a una ambulancia, de modo que sin esperar siquiera hablar con Renée la envolvió en una manta y salió a buscar un taxi.

Cuando llegó al hospital no sabía si su hija respiraba, pero aún así la colocó sobre una camilla, pidió ayuda y explicó entre lágrimas que se había caído por las escaleras. Dado el alcance las lesiones, nadie dudó de la historia. Pusieron una máscara de oxígeno sobre la pálida carita de Isabella y se la llevaron rodeada de enfermeras con semblante preocupado.

Esperó sentado varias horas con expresión perpleja, y a las cuatro de la tarde salieron para decirle que su hija viviría. Tenía una conmoción cerebral, un tímpano roto, tres costillas fracturas y un corte grave en la pierna. Con todo, la habían cosido y vendado y tras unos días en el hospital lo peor ya habría pasado. Le preguntaron cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el instante en que Isabella cayó hasta el momento en que él la encontró. Charlie contestó que varias horas, si bien reconoció que no estaba seguro de cuándo había "caído" exactamente. No les dijo que no se hallaba en casa cuando sucedió.

-Se recuperará –le aseguró un médico joven, y las enfermeras le prometieron que cuidarían de ella.

Charlie fue a verla un momento, pero Isabella dormía y decidió marcharse. Llegó a casa en taxi, sintiéndose mareado y sin saber qué decir.

No tenía ni idea de cómo detener a Renée, cómo terminar con esa situación, qué otra cosa hacer salvo huir. Por lo menos Isabella estaba ahora en bunas manos. Era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido.

Entró en casa presa de una turbación abrumadora, y con alivio, comprobó que Renée no estaba. Fue a la biblioteca, se sirvió una copa y se sentó a esperarla sin saber aunque iba a decirle cuando la viera. ¿Qué podía decirle? Renée no era humana. Era un animal, un ser de otro planeta, una máquina que destrozaba cuanto tocaba. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la hubiese amado, que hubiese creído que podía ser una esposa para él y una madre para su hija. Lo único que quería ahora era alejarse de ella todo lo posible. Quería estar con Sue, pero por una vez no se atrevió a marcharse. Sabía que tenía que esperar a Renée y plantarle cara, aunque fuera por última vez. Tenía que hacerlo.

Renée llegó poco después de la medianoche. Lucía un vestido azul marido de noche y cuando Charlie alzó la vista le pareció una reina malvada. La Reina de las Tinieblas. Y Renée, al ver a su marido tumbado en el sofá, le miró con desdén.

-Qué detalle que hayas venido –dijo con un desprecio que Charlie capto pese a su embriaguez-. Tienes buen aspecto. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Está Sue fuera de la ciudad o acaso se halla atendiendo a otros clientes?

Renée cruzó lentamente la estancia balanceando un pequeño bolso de cuentas. Charlie sintió un impulso de abofetearla o arrojarle la copa a la cara, pero se contuvo. Por mucho que dijera o hiciera, nunca podría herirla. Renée no era humana.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde se encuentra nuestra hija esta noche, Renée?

Arrastraba las palabras, pero ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Finalmente lo había visto claro, después de demasiados años. Lamentaba haber tardado tanto. Pero Sue le había dado el valor necesario. Y el estado en que había encontrado a Isabella había fortalecido su decisión.

-Estoy segura de que me lo vas a decir, Charlie. ¿La has dejado en algún lugar? ¿La has regalado?

Renée parecía divertida en lugar de preocupada, y resultaba fácil ver el monstruo que llevaba dentro. Charlie no entendía cómo había podido tenerle engañado durante tanto tiempo. Pero era él quien había querido vivir engañado, creer que Renée era alguien que no era, pero eso era otra historia, algo que Charlie todavía no era capaz de reconocer.

-Te gustaría que la hubiese regalado ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la dejamos en un orfanato cuando nació, o en los escalones de una iglesia? Seguro que te hubiera encantado, y para ella habría sido mucho mejor.

Charlie recordó el cuerpecito de Isabella sobre la camilla y se esforzó por reprimir las lágrimas. Nunca olvidaría esa imagen.

-Déjate de sensiblerías. ¿Está en casa de Sue? ¿Tienes intención de raptarla? Si es así, tendré que denunciarte a la policía.

Renée dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó elegantemente en una butaca frente a Charlie. Seguía muy hermosa, aunque estaba podrida hasta la médula. Carecía de alma. Era un cruel trozo de hielo. Y cuanto Charlie deseaba era olvidarla, olvidar la vida que habían compartido e irse de allí. Llevaba un año sin decidirse a causa de Isabella, pero ya no podía hacer nada por ella, ya no podía detener a ese monstruo. Lo único que podía hacer era salvarse él mismo.

-Isabella está en un hospital –dijo con tono amenazador-. Estaba casi inconsciente cuando la encontré esta mañana.

El solo hecho de mirar a Renée le hacía temblar de rabia. Sin embargo, todavía conseguía aterrorizarle. Ahora sabía de lo que su esposa era capaz, y temía que pudiera perder el control de sí mismo y acabara matándola. Renée sólo merecía ser destruida.

-Qué suerte que vinieras a casa ¿no? Eres una bendición para Isabella –dijo Renée fríamente.

-Estuvo a punto de morir. Tenía una conmoción cerebral, varias costillas rotas, un tímpano reventado…

Pero era evidente que a Renée le traía sin cuidado. No sentía el mínimo remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

-¿Esperas que me ponga a llorar? Lo tenía bien merecido.

Encendió un cigarrillo con indiferencia y miró a su marido.

-Estás mal de la cabeza –susurró Charlie con voz ronca al tiempo que se mesaba el pelo con mano nerviosa.

Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Con esa calma imperturbable y esa crueldad libre de remordimiento, Renée era una rival sin parangón.

-No lo estoy, Charlie, pero tú sí pareces estarlo. ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Tienes cara de loco.

Charlie sintió un deseo repentino de llorar.

-Casi la matas –la acusó.

-Pero no la maté. Quizá debía hacerlo. Ella tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas. Si yo te quisiera menos, no me enojaría tanto con ella. Nada de esto habría ocurrido si Isabella no se hubiese interpuesto entre nosotros, si no estuvieses tan encandilado con ella.

Era evidente que una parte de su retorcido cerebro se había convencido de que Isabella tenía la culpa de todo y merecía cuanto le habían hecho. Habría resultado imposible hacerle ver la locura de sus palabras.

-Isabella no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurre entre nosotros, Renée. Eres un monstruo. Tienes unos celos enfermizos y odias a esa chiquilla. Cúlpame a mí, maldita sea, pero no a ella. Ódiame a mí por haberte fallado, por haberte sido infiel, por no ser lo bastante fuerte para darte lo que quieres, pero por favor… por favor… -Charlie rompió a llorar-. No la culpes a ella.

-¿Es que no ve lo que nos ha hecho? Te ha cambiado por completo. Tú me querías antes de que ella naciera. Nos queríamos… y ahora míranos. –por primera vez en muchos años había lágrimas en los ojos de Renée -. Es culpa suya.

Renée la culpaba incluso deshecho de que Charlie estuviese enamorado de otra mujer. En su opinión, su hija era la responsable de todo.

-No, tú tienes la culpa –replicó Charlie, impasible ante las lágrimas de su mujer-. Dejé de amarte cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que odiabas a nuestra hija, cuando vi cómo le pegabas. Te aseguro que un día nos odiará por lo que le hemos hecho.

-Se lo merece –insistió Renée, convencida de la autenticidad de sus palabras-. Me trae sin cuidado lo que le he hecho. Ella ha destrozado nuestro matrimonio y nuestro amor.

-La has odiado desde el día que nació ¿Cómo es posible?

-Porque enseguida comprendí lo que se avecinaba.

-Tiene que dejar que pegarle, Renée, o acabarás matándola y pasando el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.

-Eso no ocurrirá –aseguró Renée.

Ya lo había pensado, y siempre tenía cuidado de no pasarse, no por el bien de su hija sino por el suyo propio. Pero esa noche había rozado el límite. Charlie lo sabía mejor que su mujer. Había visto a Isabella y escuchado a los médicos. Afortunadamente nadie le acusó de haber maltratado a su hija. A juzgar por sus buenos modales, su respetable apellido y el elegante barrio donde vivía, dicha posibilidad resultaba impensable. Y aunque hubiesen sospechado de él, no habrían osado preguntárselo.

-No la mataré, Charlie –le tranquilizó Renée, pero era una promesa vacía de una mujer sin alma-. No tengo por qué. Isabella sabe lo que espero de ella. Conoce la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

-Pero tú no la conoces.

-Estoy cansada y me aburres –dijo Renée, levantándose-. ¿Duermes aquí o tienes intención de volver con tu putita? ¿Cuándo piensas terminar con esa historia?

Nunca, se prometió Charlie. Ni en mil años. Nunca volvería con su esposa. Pero sabía que tenía que quedarse unos días para calmarla, por lo menos hasta que Isabella regresara a casa. Por mucho que odiara a Renée, se lo debía a su hija. No podía sacrificar el resto de su vida por ella, pero al menos podía suavizarle las cosas.

-Subiré dentro de un rato –dijo Charlie tranquilamente mientras se servía una última copa.

Se alegro de que durmieran en cuartos separados. Actualmente le habría asustado dormir en la misma cama que su esposa. Temía que pudiera matarlo. Le aterraba pensar de lo que era capaz. Había alertado de ello a Sue, pero ésta, inocentemente, insistía en que no le tenía miedo.

Nadie podía comprender el monstruo que Renée llevaba dentro, salvo Charlie e Isabella.

-Supongo que esta noche dormirás en tu cuarto –dijo Renée antes de irse.

Charlie no contestó. Estaba pensando en su hija y no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Esa noche, cuando Isabella despertó, no supo dónde estaba. Todo era blanco, limpio y puro. Había sombras en el techo y una lucecita en un rincón de la habitación. Una joven enfermera con un gorro almidonado la estaba mirando y en cuanto los ojos de Isabella se abrieron sonrió. Isabella no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de imágenes. La mirada de la enfermera era muy dulce.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? –preguntó, feliz de haber muerto.

-No, estás en el hospital de San Mateo, y todo va bien. Tu papá se fue a casa hace un rato, pero dijo que volvería mañana.

Isabella quería preguntar si su madre estaba enfadada por el hecho de que estuviera en el hospital y si tendría que volver a casa algún día. Si nunca se curaba, ¿podría quedarse? Tenía un montón de preguntas, mas sólo se atrevió a asentir con la cabeza, y a l hacerlo le dolió mucho.

-Intenta no moverte –la enfermera había visto la mueca de dolor. Sabía que la conmoción cerebral le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todavía le brotaba sangre del oído-. Tu papá dijo que te caíste por la escalera. Tienes mucha suerte de que te encontrara tan pronto. Te cuidaremos muy bien mientras estés aquí.

Isabella asintió agradecida y cerró los ojos. Después de eso lloró en sueños. La enfermera del nuevo turno comprobó sus constantes vitales y al cambiarle la venda de la pierna se quedó contemplando la herida. Por su cabeza rondaron preguntas que nadie había tenido el valor de hacer. Había visto esta clase de lesiones en otros niños, habitualmente niños pobres. Siempre volvían a casa y casi todos acababan de nuevo en el hospital. La enfermera se preguntó si con Isabella ocurriría lo mismo. Quizá los padres se habían asustado tanto esta vez que a partir de ahora irían con más cuidado.

Isabella durmió mucho durante los días siguientes. Su padre fue a verla dos veces y explicó a los médicos y enfermeras que su mujer no acudía porque estaba enferma. Se compadecieron de ella y cubrieron a su hija de elogios. Era una niña dulce y buena. Nunca daba problemas nunca pedía nada y agradecía todo lo que hacían por ella. Tampoco hablaba. Sólo miraba y sonreía.

Charlie la llevó a casa el día de Año Nuevo. Isabella salió del hospital con un abrigo azul, un vestido de lana gris, calcetines blancos y zapatos rojos. Charlie había olvidado traerle los guantes y el sombrero. Isabella dio las gracias a todo el personal por lo bien que la habían atendido, y antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran sonrió y agitó una mano. Todos lamentaban que no hubiera más niños como ella. La noche antes incluso había comentado que le daba pena irse.

-¡Es increíble! –exclamó una enfermera con una sonrisa mientras corría a atender a un niño con tos ferina.

Isabella había sido la favorita de la sección pediátrica y el personal lamentaba su marcha. Pero no tanto como ella. Odiaba tener que dejar ese cielo protector y regresar a su vida en el infierno.

Su madre la estaba aguardando con el rostro ceñudo y la mirada cargada de reproches. No había ido a verla al hospital y había comentado a su marido que tanto mimo era innecesario. Charlie no replicó, pero hasta el más ciego habría reparado en la palidez de Isabella, que todavía caminaba insegura a causa de la lesión en el oído.

-¿Y qué? ¿Has conseguido con tanto cuento que te mimaran mucho en ese hospital? –le preguntó Renée mientras Charlie subía a dejar las cosas de su hija y a prepararle la cama. El médico había dicho que necesitaba reposo.

-Lo siento, mami.

-Mocosa del demonio –repuso Renée, y luego giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

Isabella cenó esa noche con sus padres y como era de esperar, fue una velada silenciosa e incómoda. Su madre estaba enfadada con ella y su padre, que había bebido más de la cuenta antes de sentarse a la mesa, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Isabella derramó un poco de agua y se apresuró a secarla con manos temblorosas.

-Por lo que veo, tus modales en la mesa no han mejorado. ¿Qué demonios hicieron contigo en ese hospital? –preguntó maliciosamente Renée.

Isabella bajó la mirada y prefirió no contestar. No habló en toda la comida, y en cuanto terminó el postre su madre la envió a su cuarto. Isabella presentía que se avecinaba una tormenta y se alegró de desaparecer.

Se acostó enseguida y escuchó a oscuras la discusión de sus padres, y más tarde no le extrañó oír pasos en su habitación. Convencida de que era su madre, se preparó para lo peor. Esta vez la colcha fue apartada lentamente. Isabella tensó el cuerpo, apretó los ojos y aguardó el primer golpe. Pero éste no llegaba. Notaba una presencia humana junto a ella, pero no olía el perfume de su madre. Tras una larga y tensa espera, abrió los ojos.

-Hola ¿te he despertado? –era su padre, que le hablaba en susurros con aliento a whisky-. He venido a decirte… a ver si estabas bien.

Aturdida, Isabella asintió. Su padre nunca entraba en su cuarto de ese modo.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Durmiendo –Isabella respiró aliviada, aunque ambos sabían lo fácil que era despertarla-. Sólo quería verte… -Charlie se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Siento mucho lo del hospital… y todo lo demás. Las enfermeras dijeron que eras muy valiente… -pero él ya sabía mejor que nadie lo valiente que era su hija. Mucho más que él mismo.

-Eran muy simpáticas –susurró Isabella mientras contemplaba el rostro de su padre iluminado por la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…. El oído todavía me duele, pero estoy bien.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero las costillas necesitaban estar vendadas dos semanas más.

-Cuídate, Isabella, y sé siempre valiente. Eres una niña muy fuerte.

La niña se preguntó por qué su padre le decía esas cosas y por qué pensaba que era fuerte. Ella no tenía esa impresión. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo pensaba en lo mala que era.

Charlie deseaba decirle que la quería, pero no sabía cómo. Hasta él sabía que si de verdad la hubiese querido, no habría permitido que su madre la pegara hasta casi matarla. Pero Isabella ignoraba las intenciones de su padre. Charlie la contempló por un instante, la cubrió de nuevo con la colcha y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Una vez en el umbral, se detuvo durante una fracción de segundo y luego cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Ninguno de los dos quería que Renée despertara, y Charlie actuó con tanto sigilo que Isabella ni siquiera le oyó alejarse.

Se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama y por la mañana todavía dormía cuando su madre irrumpió en el cuarto dando gritos.

-¡Levántate!

Isabella brincó de la cama. La brusquedad del gesto le devolvió al instante el dolor de cabeza, desafió a sus costillas y le recordó su lesión en el oído.

-Lo sabías, mala pécora ¿no es así? Él te lo dijo.

Renée la sacudió por los brazos sin tener en consideración su estado convaleciente.

-¿De qué hablas, mami? Yo no sé nada…

Isabella había perdido práctica, y muy a su pesar, rompió a llorar. Sabía por la cara de su madre que algo terrible había sucedido. Nunca la había visto tan fuera de sí.

-Desde luego que lo sabes. ¿Te lo dijo en el hospital? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? – Renée la sacudía con vehemencia.

-Nada… no me dijo nada. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a papá?

A lo mejor había sufrido un accidente o algo parecido. Le costaba creerlo, pero su madre le espetó las palabras a la cara antes de que pudiera repetir la pregunta.

-Se ha ido, y tú lo sabías. Tú tienes la culpa. Eres tan mala que al final nos ha dejado. Pensabas que te quería, ¿verdad? Pues te equivocas.

Te ha dejado, como también me ha dejado a mí. Ya no quiere a ninguna de las dos, mocosa de mierda, y tú tienes la culpa. Se fue porque te odia tanto como a mí. –esto último lo dijo dándole una sonora bofetada-. Se fue por tu culpa… y ahora ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja.

Isabella empezó a atar cabos. Su padre las había abandonado. Por eso había ido a verla la noche anterior… para despedirse. Ahora ya no estaba, y todo lo que le quedaba a Isabella era esto: los malos tratos interminables, las palizas. Su padre le había dicho que fuera valiente, que era una niña fuerte. Y mientras recordaba sus palabras y los puños de su madre la castigaban con más fuerza, Isabella luchó en vano por no llorar. Esa pesadilla era cuanto le quedaba en esta vida. Su madre había dicho que su padre la odiaba, pero ella sabía que no era cierto. ¿O si lo era? Nunca la había protegido ni ayudado. Jamás la había rescatado. Y por la razón que fuera, acababa de abandonarla. Y lo único que la niña sentía ahora, subiéndole por la garganta como la bilis, era miedo.

**Nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer. :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Danielle Steel y los personajes de nuestra amada Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 5**

El resto del año hasta que Isabella cumplió los diez fue un calidoscopio de oscuridad cuyo tema era siempre el mismo, por mucho que cambiaran los patrones, y el horror siempre igual de agudo, por mucho que cambiaran los colores. Isabella no volvió a ver a su padre. Parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No la llamó ni escribió ni fue a verla para explicarle por qué se había marchado.

El día que Renée recibió la primera notificación de parte del abogado de Charlie, se enfureció tanto que, como era de esperar, golpeó a Isabella con saña. Y durante los días siguientes se mostró despiadada: la culpaba de todo, como había hecho desde que nació, y le dijo que su padre las odiaba a las dos por igual. Le dijo que ya no la necesitaba, que la mujer con la que iba a casarse tenía dos hijas encantadoras.

-No son como tú –comentaba Renée con virulencia-. Ellas son guapas y educadas y tu padre las quiere mucho.

En cierta ocasión Isabella cometió la imprudencia de replicar para defender los sentimientos que atribuía a su padre pero de los que ya no estaba tan segura dada su deserción. Como castigo Renée le cepilló la boca con detergente hasta que la espuma le bajó por la garganta y la hizo vomitar, no sólo a causa del jabón sino también del dolor de la pérdida. Su padre la quería, se dijo Isabella, ella lo sabía, o eso pensaba… o quizá sólo quería creerlo. Al final ya no sabía qué pensar.

Pasaba la mayor parte destiempo sola en casa leyendo y escribiendo cuentos. A veces escribía a su padre, pero como no sabía dónde enviar las cartas siempre acababa rompiéndolas. No le había dejado ninguna dirección, y las veces que intentó buscarla cuando su madre no estaba en casa no la encontró. Tampoco se atrevía a pedírsela a ella. Sabía dónde trabajaba su padre antes de que se marchara, pero cuando llamó al banco le dijeron que se había ido a vivir a Boston. Y cuando el día de su décimo cumpleaños no recibió noticias de él, comprendió que lo había perdido para siempre.

Todavía le entraban ataques de pánico cada vez que recordaba la noche que ella y su padre hablaron en susurros a la luz de la luna en su habitación. Le hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas. Si le hubiese dicho lo mucho que le quería a lo mejor se habría quedado, a lo mejor no la habría dejado por las dos niñas de las que hablaba su madre, esas niñas que eran mucho mejores que ella y que su padre tanto quería ahora. Si se hubiese esforzado más, o si hubiese sacado mejores notas, aunque poco tenía que mejorar, o si no hubiese tenido que ir al hospital, si no hubiese hecho que su madre las odiase tanto a los dos, quizá no se habría ido… o quizá estaba muerto y todo era una mentira. Tal vez había sufrido un accidente. Sólo de pensarlo se quedaba sin respiración… ¿Y si nunca volvía a verle? ¿Y si olvidaba su cara? De vez en cuando contemplaba fotografías de su padre. Había dos sobre el piano y varias en la biblioteca, pero cuando su madre la descubrió mirándolas las sacó de los marcos y las hizo pedazos. Isabella observaba una de cuando ella tenía cinco años, hecha durante un verano en Easthampton, pero su madre también la encontró y la tiró.

-Olvídale. Tu padre no te quiere. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo pensando en él? No te salvará –decía, disfrutando al ver cómo los ojos de la niña se llenaban de lágrimas.

Más que los golpes de su madre, lo que realmente dolía ahora a Isabella era sabe que ya no volvería a ver a su padre, algo que Renée no se cansaba de repetirle, eso y que nunca la había querido. Al principio le costó aceptarlo, pero poco a poco se dijo que tenía que ser cierto. Su silencio lo confirmaba. Pero si la quería, Isabella estaba segura de que un día tendría noticias de él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Un año después Isabella pasó el día de Navidad sola en la calle sesenta y nueve mientras su madre pasaba el día con amigos y la noche con un hombre de California alto, moreno y guapo. Isabella no le encontraba ningún parecido a su padre. Habló con él un par de veces en que fue a casa a buscar a su madre para llevarla a cenar, pero Renée enseguida le dejó bien claro que no era necesario ni recomendable. Isabella era una criatura malvada, le explicó en más de una ocasión, tanto que no deseaba entrar en detalles. Y el hombre comprendió muy pronto que su amistad con Isabella no era la mejor forma de ganarse el favor de Renée. Lo mejor era evitarla, así que con el tiempo dejó de hablarle.

Numerosos hombres pasaban por la casa a recoger a su madre, pero el de California era el más habitual. Se llamaba Phil. Phil Dwyer. Isabella sólo sabía que era de San Francisco y que estaba pasando el invierno en Nueva York. Hablaba mucho de California con su madre y le aseguraba que iba a encantarle. Más tarde Renée empezó a hablar de pasar seis semanas en Reno. Isabella ignoraba dónde estaba Reno y por qué su madre deseaba ir allí, pero nunca le explicaba nada. Lo único que sabía era lo que oía cuando ella y Phil pasaban junto a su habitación charlando animadamente y cuando se sentaban en la biblioteca por la noche para beber, conversar y reír. Isabella ignoraba qué pasaría con el colegio cuando ella y su madre fueran a Reno. Pero no podía preguntárselo; si lo hacía, su madre montaría en cólera.

Isabella, entretanto, seguía con su vida, a la espera de noticias o explicaciones, y cada día, cuando volvía de la escuela, miraba el correo con la esperanza de encontrar una carta de su padre. Pero la carta nunca llegaba, y cuando su madre la pilló un día revolviendo el correo sucedió lo inevitable. Últimamente las palizas, no obstante, eran menos enérgicas y frecuentes. Renée llevaba una vida demasiado ajetreada para preocuparse por "disciplinar" a su hija. La mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a repetirle que era una niña incorregible. Su padre se había dado cuenta, ¿o no?, y nadie podía exigirle a ella que desperdiciara su vida intentando hacer algo bueno de Isabella. Así que dejaba que se las arreglara sola. Su hija tenía que preparase su propia cena. Eso cuando había comida en casa.

Jeannie, la criada, se iba cada día a las cinco en punto, y si creía que la señora no iba a descubrirlo, dejaba algo en el horno para Isabella. Pero sabía que si la "mimaba" o le hablaba demasiado, la pequeña pagaba un alto precio por ello, así que optaba por fingir indiferencia y se obligaba a no pensar en lo que le ocurría a Isabella cuando ella se marchaba. Jeannie nunca había visto unos ojos tan tristes en una niña y el corazón se le encogía sólo de mirarlos. Pero no podía ayudarla. Su padre había desaparecido y la había dejado en manos de su madre, y Renée era el diablo en persona. Isabella, no obstante, era hija suya. Qué otra cosa podía hacer Jeannie para ayudarla salvo dejarle un poco de sopa en el horno o aplicarle una compresa fría en una herida que la niña aseguraba haberse hecho en el patio del colegio. Hasta Jeannie sabía que en los patios de los colegios los niños no se hacían heridas de semejante envergadura. Una vez le descubrió en la espalda la marca de una mano tan perfilada que parecía un dibujo, y comprendió enseguida cómo había ocurrido. A veces casi deseaba que la niña escapara de casa. Estaría mucho mejor sola en la calle que con su madre. Allí disponía de un techo y de ropa de abrigo, pero no tenía ternura, ni amor, ni apenas comida, ni nadie que se preocupara de ella. Pero si Isabella huía, la policía no tardaría en devolverla a casa. Jamás se entrometería entre una madre y una hija, independientemente de lo que la primera pudiera hacerle a la segunda. Isabella también lo sabía. Sabía que las personas mayores no ayudaban, sabía que no acudirían en un corcel blanco para salvarla. Las más de las veces fingían no ver y cerraban los ojos o se volvían. Como su padre.

Pero a medida que se acercaba la primavera, la cólera de Renée fue disminuyendo hasta dar paso a la indiferencia. Se hubiera dicho que ahora le traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera Isabella siempre y cuando no tuviera que verla u oírla. Últimamente sólo le había pegado una vez, cuando creyó que Isabella fingía no oírla. Pero Isabella no fingía, simplemente su oído ya no era el de antes como consecuencia de las palizas recibidas. Oía bien, pero si la voz le llegaba desde determinados ángulos o había otros ruidos en la habitación, no distinguía las palabras. Isabella, no obstante, nunca se quejaba, y aunque a veces suponía un problema en la escuela, nadie salvo su madre parecía anotarlo.

-¡No me ignores, Isabella! –aulló Renée antes de abalanzarse sobre su hija.

Pero Phil iba mucho por la casa últimamente y Renée jamás le ponía una mano encima durante sus visitas. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaban a solas. Y cuando Phil no se presentaba a la cita u olvidaba llamar, Renée siempre culpaba a Isabella.

-¡No ha venido porque te detesta, condenada mocosa!

A Isabella no le cabía duda, y se preguntaba qué sucedería si Phil no venía nunca más. Pero por ahora no parecía que fuera a ocurrir, aunque hablaba de regresar a San Francisco en abril. La idea inquietaba a su madre, y ese nerviosismo se traducía en algo muy peligroso para Isabella.

Una vez llegado marzo, cada vez que Phil venía a casa cerraban la puerta de la biblioteca para poder hablar en privado o pasaban hora en el dormitorio de Renée. Resultaba difícil saber qué hacían y siempre eran muy silenciosos. Phil sonreía a Isabella cada vez que la veía, pero nunca la saludaba ni se detenía a charlar con ella. Lo tenía prohibido. Isabella era tratada como una leprosa en su propia casa.

En abril, tal como estaba previsto, Phil regresó a San Francisco. No obstante, para sorpresa de Isabella, su madre no parecía afligida sino todo lo contrario. Estaba más contenta y atareada que nunca. Apenas le dirigía la palabra, lo cual era toda una bendición, y parecía estar haciendo planes. Pasaba mucho tiempo al teléfono hablando con sus amigas y bajaba la voz cada vez que Isabella entraba en la sala, como si estuviera contando algún secreto. Pero Isabella de todos modos, no podía oírlas.

Tres semanas más tarde Renée pidió a Jeannie que le ayudara a subir las maletas del sótano y luego empezó a llenarlas con sus cosas mientras Isabella se preguntaba cuándo le ordenaría que ella hiciera lo mismo. Unos días después, finalmente, lo hizo.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Isabella con cautela.

Raras veces hacía preguntas, pero no sabía qué ropa meter en la maleta y no quería enfurecer a su madre eligiendo el vestuario equivocado.

-Me voy a Reno –respondió Renée

Isabella no se atrevió a preguntar dónde estaba Reno o cuánto tiempo pasarían allí y confió en dar con la indumentaria adecuada. Fue a su cuarto y mientras hacía el equipaje, se preguntó si Phil estaría esperándolas cuando llegaran. Todavía no estaba segura de si le gustaba. Apenas le conocía. Sólo sabía que era guapo y alto, y muy cortés con su madre. Isabella temía acabar decepcionándole como a los demás. Sabía que si cogía mucho cariño a alguien ese alguien acabaría odiándola y, probablemente, abandonándola, como había hecho su padre. Y si su padre la odiaba ¿quién no iba a odiarla? Pero quizá con Phil sería diferente. y para aliviar su angustia empezó a escribir cuentos sobre él, pero cuando su madre los encontró los hizo añicos y le dijo que era una guarra y que quería robarle a Phil. Isabella no entendía lo que su madre le decía ni el motivo de su enfado. En uno de sus cuentos describía a Phil como el Príncipe Azul y ello le valió una paliza. Phil se habría indignado de haberlo sabido, pero para entonces ya estaba en California.

Un sábado por la mañana, dos semanas después de Pascua, Renée miró a su hija durante el desayuno y, por primera vez en su vida, le sonrió. Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Algo en sus ojos le dijo queso no iba con cuidado, tendría problemas. Pero su madre se limitó a decir con voz alegre:

-Mañana me voy a Reno. ¿Tienes hecho el equipaje?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Después del desayuno Renée supervisó el cuarto y la maleta de su hija y dio su aprobación. Isabella respiró aliviada al ver que no había cometido ningún error imperdonable. Luego su madre miró en derredor para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada y se mostró satisfecha con los resultados. No había cuadros en las paredes, nunca los había habido, y Renée había arrojado a la basura la única fotografía que Isabella poseía de su padre. Su habitación no tenía adornos, sólo una cama, una cómoda, una silla, unas cortinas blancas en las ventanas y un suelo de linóleo que Jeannie le ayudaba a fregar cada martes por la tarde.

-No necesitarás ropa elegante, Isabella. Puedes sacar el vestido rosa de la maleta –fue el único comentario de Renée, y la niña se apresuró a colgar el vestido en el armario-. No olvides el uniforme del colegio. –las instrucciones eran confusas, pero Isabella había guardado algunas prendas del colegio porque eran cómodas y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría en Reno. Luego su madre la miró con un sarcasmo que Isabella conocía bien-. Estoy segura de que te alegrará saber que tu padre va a casarse en junio.

Isabella sintió un gran alivio, además de una aplastante decepción al comprender que su padre ya no volvería. Siempre lo había temido. El alivio, no obstante, provenía de saber que estaba vivo, que no había muerto en un terrible accidente. Isabella había escrito un relato al respecto cargado de tanto realismo que había empezado a temer que su padre hubiese muerto de verdad.

-No volverás a verlo –le dijo su madre por milésima vez-. No nos quiere. Nunca nos quiso. No lo olvides, Isabella. Tu padre nunca te quiso – Renée la miró con una chispa de ira en los ojos-. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Quería decirle que no la creía, pero le habría costado la vida. A esas alturas había aprendido a ser prudente. Por otro lado, quizá era cierto, quizá su padre nunca las había querido. Si Isabella se hubiese portado mejor, si no hubiese dado tantos problemas, tal vez su padre las habría querido más y se habría quedado… Pero no había olvidado la mirada de él aquella noche en su cuarto. Sus ojos le habían dicho que la quería, por mucho que dijera su madre. Así pues, todo le resultaba confuso.

Renée salió con unos amigos esa noche y su hija se preparó un emparedado para cenar. En la casa reinaba el silencio y ella estuvo largo rato pensando en el misterioso viaje que iban a emprender al día siguiente. Todavía no sabía por qué iban a Reno y qué les esperaba allí, pero era consciente de que hasta que no llegaran a su destino sus preguntas no obtendrían respuesta. Le inquietaba estar en ascuas y, en cierto modo, le entristecía dejar su casa. Era la casa donde había vivido con su padre, y mientras iba de habitación en habitación recordó el sonido de sus pasos y la fragancia que desprendía después de afeitarse. Pero ella y su madre no estarían fuera mucho tiempo, y tal vez se tratase de toda una aventura. Quizá Phil estaría allí y esta vez le hablaría. Quizá sería simpático con ella, y si se portaba muy bien y hacía todo lo posible por no enfadarlo, quizá hasta le querría. Isabella se prometió que lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa noche, cuando su madre llegó, Isabella ya dormía y no la oyó entrar. Renée se desvistió sonriendo para sus adentros. Para ella estaba a punto de empezar una nueva vida llena de promesas y la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta a todos sus desengaños. Ardía en deseos de marcharse. Iba a coger el tren al día siguiente por la noche, pero Isabella todavía no lo sabía, como tampoco a qué hora debían partir.

Para no hacer esperar a su madre, se levantó al amanecer, y cuando Renée bajó a las nueve a desayunar ya le había preparado café. Isabella colocó la taza delante de su madre con cuidado de no derramar el líquido. A esas alturas ya lo sabía todo sobre perfección. El café estaba exactamente a la temperatura que quería su madre. Y Renée no hizo ningún comentario, señal al menos de que Isabella no la había hecho enfadar. Todavía. La situación podía cambiaren un santiamén.

Transcurrió media hora antes de que su madre abriera por fin la boca, y lo hizo para preguntar a su hija si lo tenía todo listo. Isabella había cerrado la maleta antes de bajar. Vestía una falda gris y un jersey blanco y tenía una chaqueta azul cuidadosamente doblada sobre la silla de su cuarto junto con la boina azul y los guantes. Los zapatos de charol negro estaban impecables, sin una sola rozadura, y llevaba los calcetines, blancos y hasta el tobillo, impolutos y doblados como a su madre le gusta. Con su coleta rubia y sus enormes ojos azules Isabella habría enternecido a cualquiera, salvo a su madre. A sus diez años seguía siendo una niña adorable, y todo en ella hacía prever que algún día sería una belleza, lo que no la ayudaba a ganarse el favor de su madre.

Renée esperó en el portal mientras Isabella subía a recoger la maleta y el resto de sus cosas, y cuando volvió advirtió que su madre no había bajado su equipaje. Enseguida se preguntó si esperaba que ella lo hiciera y empezó a subir.

-¿Adónde vas ahora? –preguntó Renée con exasperación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo.

-Por tus maletas.

-Yo misma lo haré más tarde. Baja de una vez.

Isabella no entendía nada, pero sabía que no podía pedir una explicación ni siquiera ahora que estaban a punto de marcharse. Entonces reparó en que su madre llevaba puesta una ropa que sólo utilizaba para estar por casa y hacer recados. A diferencia de ella, no iba vestida para viajar. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse un sombrero. Isabella salió con su pequeña maleta y al contemplar la casa donde había conocido tanto dolor sintió pánico. Sentía que algo no iba bien. De repente le dieron ganas de esconderse en el armario del vestíbulo. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo hizo. Había aprendido que esconderse sólo agravaba las palizas y que era mejor someterse a ellas sin oponer resistencia. Pero ahora prefería cualquier cosa antes que seguir ciegamente a su madre hacia un sino desconocido que podía ser mucho peor que el padecido hasta ese momento.

-No arrastres los pies, Isabella, no tengo todo el día –le regañó Renée

Pero su madre no llevaba equipaje y ella comprendió que allá donde fuera su madre no iría con ella. Pero ¿adónde podía llevarla con una maleta un sábado por la mañana?

Renée dio al taxista una dirección. Recorrieron las veinte manzanas que les separaban de su destino mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Le aterraba no saber adónde se dirigían, pero sabía que si hacía preguntas más tarde lo pagaría. Su madre, entretanto, miraba por la ventanilla del taxi absorta en sus pensamientos. Consultó su reloj una o dos veces y se mostró satisfecha al comprobar que iba bien de tiempo. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un edificio grande y gris de la calle Cuarenta y ocho, cerca del East River. Isabella tenía náuseas y las manos le temblaban. Quizá esta vez había hecho algo realmente horrible y su madre la llevaba a la policía para que la castigaran. Todo era posible en una vida llena de terror como la suya. Isabella no podía estar segura en ningún lugar.

Su madre pagó al taxista y salió por delante de Isabella, que parecía moverse con una lentitud irritante y luchar torpemente con la maleta. Renée llamó al timbre y golpeó una pesada aldaba. Era un edificio impresionante pero austero. Y mientras esperaban, en vano buscó los ojos de su madre, y luego se miró los pies para ocultar las lágrimas que se esforzaba por sofocar. Las piernas le temblaban de miedo. Finalmente, con una lentitud angustiosa, la puerta se abrió y una cara menuda y frágil asomó por ella.

-¿Sí?

Isabella no supo si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Lo poco que veía de la cara parecía carecer de edad y sexo.

-Soy la señora Swan. Tengo una cita –dijo Renée con impaciencia- Y prisa –añadió mientras el rostro no identificable se alejaba para preguntar al respecto.

-Mami… -dijo Isabella con voz trémula. Aunque sabía que era preferible callar, no podía soportar la angustia un minuto más-. Mami…

Su madre se volvió bruscamente.

-¡Calla! No es momento ni lugar para tus malos modales. Esta gente no tolerará tus tonterías como yo.

Así que era verdad: iban a meterla en la cárcel para castigarla por diez años de faltas que, al final, habían conducido a la pérdida de su padre. Había llegado la hora de pagar por ello. Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía la sensación de estar esperando su sentencia de muerte y no entendía qué había ocurrido con el viaje a Reno. ¿O acaso aquello era Reno? ¿Era así como lo llamaban? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué iban a hacerle?

Y justo cuando creía que el miedo iba a ahogarla, la pesada puerta se abrió para revelar un pasillo largo y oscuro. Delante había una anciana menuda y retorcida, con un chal negro sobre el hábito y un bastón en la mano, que les hacía señales para que entraran. Isabella tragó saliva y muy a su pesar, dejó escapar un sollozo mientras su madre la agarraba del brazo y la metía en el edificio. La puerta se cerró con estruendo y el único sonido que podía oírse ahora era el llanto de Isabella.

-La madre Gregoria la atenderá dentro de un momento –dijo la anciana a Renée, sin siquiera mirar a Isabella. Renée miró irritada a la niña y la zarandeó por un brazo.-

-¡Deja de lloriquear! –le ordenó, y le propinó otra sacudida, pero se contuvo-. Podrás llorar cuanto quieras cuando me haya ido, pero ahora no. Yo no soy como tu padre. No pienso tolerar tus lloriqueos, y tampoco las hermanas. ¿Sabes qué hacen las monjas a los niños que se portan mal?

Isabella no respondió, pero cuando levantó la cabeza no vio más que un enorme crucifijo con un Cristo sangrante y rompió a llorar aún con más fuerza. Era el peor día de su vida, y sólo deseaba morir cuanto antes y evitar que la castigaran por los innumerables pecados cometidos durante su corta existencia. Ignoraba qué hacía en ese lugar y cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse, pero la maleta no era una buena señal.

Sus sollozos se acrecentaron y las amenazas de su madre no consiguieron sofocarlos. Isabella seguía llorando cuando la monja regresó para anunciarles que la madre superiora las recibiría. La siguieron por el pasillo, iluminado por lámparas diminutas y algunas velas. El lugar parecía una mazmorra y ella oía a lo lejos un canto lastimero. Hasta el sonido de esas voces le resultaba aterrador y la música que las acompañaba era lúgubre y desoladora. Prefería morir a estar allí.

La monja se detuvo ante una puerta y tras invitarlas a pasar, se alejó cojeando con su bastón. A pesar de su dolencia y lo avanzado de su edad, sus pies parecían deslizarse sobre el suelo de piedra, Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Su madre la cogió del brazo y la metió en la estancia; el llanto de Isabella se intensificó cuando miró alrededor. De pie, detrás de un pequeño escritorio trillado, había una monja de mirada gélida y cara de granito. Llevaba una banda blanca y almidonada sobre la frente y el resto de su persona estaba cubierto de negro. Isabella se sorprendió de lo alta que era, pero lo que más la aterró fue que parecía no tener manos. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las manos metidas en las mangas del hábito y un pesado rosario en torno a la cintura como único adorno. No llevaba insignia alguna que mostrara su posición destacada en la orden, pero Renée sabía que era la madre superiora. Se habían visto en dos ocasiones durante los últimos dos meses para hablar de Isabella. La madre superiora se sorprendió de que la niña estuviera tan trastornada. Suponía que su madre la habría informado de sus planes antes de venir.

-Hola, Isabella –dijo con solemnidad-. Soy la madre Gregoria. Como ya te habrá explicado tu mamá, vas a quedarte con nosotras una temporada.

Aunque no sonreía, tenía mirada amable, pero eso Isabella aún no podía verlo y sólo se limitó a sacudir vehemente la cabeza para indicar que no quería quedarse y que su madre no le había contado nada.

-Te quedarás aquí mientras yo esté en Reno –dijo Renée con voz impasible.

La madre superiora las observaba. Había comprendido que Isabella ignoraba por qué estaban allí y desaprobó en silencio el modo en que Renée había manejado el asunto.

Isabella miró a su madre con cara de pánico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Pese a lo mucho que la había temido toda su vida, no tenía a nadie más. Isabella se preguntó si la estaban castigando por sus malos pensamientos. Tal vez su madre siempre supo que los tenía y ahora la dejaba allí para que la castigaran.

-Estaré en Reno seis semanas –respondió Renée mientras se apartaba de la turbada chiquilla sin añadir una palabra de consuelo.

-¿Iré al colegio? –preguntó Isabella. De tanto llorar le había entrado hipo y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Estudiarás con nosotras –explicó la religiosa con una serenidad que no consiguió tranquilizar a Isabella.

De repente todo le era desconocido y estaba asustada. Prefería con mucho las palizas de su madre a ese lugar. Pero no tenía elección. Su madre se iba a Reno.

-Tenemos otras dos chicas aquí –continuó la madre superiora-. Son hermanas y mayores que tú. Una tiene catorce años y la otra diecisiete. Creo que te gustarán. Son muy felices con nosotras.

No explicó que vivían en el convento porque eran huérfanas. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión un año atrás, y fueron a vivir con su abuela, el único familiar que les quedaba, pero ésta había fallecido repentinamente en Navidad. Eran primas de una religiosa de la orden y hasta que pudieran encontrarles otro hogar el convento era la única solución. Para Isabella solamente era una medida temporal. Dos meses, había dicho la señora Harrison, como mucho tres pero Renée no se lo dijo a Isabella. Entre madre e hija parecía existir una extraordinaria distancia que la sabia monja advirtió. De hecho, tuvo la impresión de que la niña temía a su madre. Sabía que el padre las había abandonado e iba a casarse con otra, pero la señora Harrison no le había hablado de sus propios planes, sólo que necesitaba un lugar donde dejar a la niña mientras iba a Reno para divorciarse. No era un plan que contara con la aprobación de la madre superiora, pero tampoco pretendía juzgar la moral de Renée. Únicamente le interesaba proporcionar cobijo a Isabella.

La pequeña seguía llorando. Entonces Renée consultó su reloj y puso cara de sorpresa.

-Tengo que irme –dijo, y en ese momento una manita se aferró a su falda.

-No te vayas, mami, por favor… Seré buena, te lo prometo… Déjame ir contigo, por favor…

-¡No seas ridícula! –espetó Renée al tiempo que retrocedía con asco. La proximidad de Isabella le desagradaba.

-Reno no es lugar para una niña –intervino la madre Gregoria-, ni para un adulto –añadió con tono de desaprobación. La madre superiora ignoraba que Phil había hecho una reserva para Renée en uno de los ranchos para turistas más lujosos de Reno y tenía previsto pasar allí con ella todo el tiempo. Iba a enseñarle a montar a caballo al estilo de Texas-. Tu madre volverá pronto, Isabella. Verás cómo el tiempo pasa volando –dijo con dulzura, consciente de que la pequeña se hallaba en un estado de pánico y que a la madre o bien le traía sin cuidado o ni siquiera se percataba de ello.

La monja asintió levemente con la cabeza y pocos segundo después Renée ya había recogido el bolso y estrechado su mano. Luego miró a su hija con una tenue sonrisa, incapaz de ocultar el placer que le producía marchar se. No tenía nada que decirle para aliviar su terrible dolor. Lo único que deseaba era ser libre.

-Pórtate bien y no des problemas –fue cuanto le dijo-. Me enteraré si lo haces. –y ambas sabían lo que eso significaba, pero a Isabella ya no le importaba.

Rodeó a su madre por la cintura y lloró tanto por la madre que nunca había tenido como por el padre perdido. Isabella era un pozo de miedo y una soledad indescriptibles, y aunque su mirada pasaba desapercibida para Renée, había conmovido a la madre Gregoria. La monja esperó que Renée besara a su hija o le dijera algo para tranquilizarla, pero la mujer se limitó a retirar los bracitos de su cintura y apartar a la niña de un empujón.

-Adiós, Isabella –dijo fríamente mientras su hija la miraba con ojos que comprendían mucho más de lo habitual para su edad.

Isabella entendía ahora lo que se sentía ante el abandono. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, y vio cómo su madre se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Durante un breve instante comprendió con precisión lo sola que estaba y quizá siempre estaría. Entonces sus ojos y lo de la monja reencontraron. Isabella y la madre superiora eran dos almas que habían viajado muy lejos y visto demasiado, y a una edad excesivamente temprana en el caso de Isabella. La niña permanecía muy quieta, emitiendo unos ruiditos que rompían el corazón. La madre Gregoria se acercó lentamente y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Quería proteger a Isabella del mundo que la había herido de una forma casi irreparable. Todo lo que Gregoria sabía, sentía y creía se concentró en la fuerza de su abrazo, así como todo lo que quería para esa criatura. Isabella la miró con perplejidad, y luego cerró los ojos, consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas. Y mientras permanecía acurrucada en el dulce abrazo, las compuertas se abrieron y ella lloró por todas las pérdidas, todo el dolor, toda la pena, todo el terror y todos los desengaños que la vida le había infligido. Mas, pasara lo que pasara, a partir de ahora sabía con la erudición de sus diez años que allí estaría a salvo.

**Otro capitulo mas, siento mucho la demora. Espero les guste.**


End file.
